GRAY
by Barbie Huang
Summary: [KRISTAO / TAORIS - HUNTAO ] Zitao tidak pernah percaya atas kasih sayang dan ketulusan orang lain terhadapnya. Termasuk kebaikan Sehun dan Yifan. Tidak satupun.
1. PROLOG

_Aku jauh dari kata baik._

 _Aku bukan lah manusia yang cukup akan satu hal saja, aku tidak akan pernah puas dengan apa yang kumiliki. Aku manusia yang ingin memiliki segala hal. Aku ini buruk, meski banyak yang memujaku. Aku ini brengsek meskipun banyak yang bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Indah paras dan tubuhku kalahkan kepekaan mereka. Aku memang seperti ini. Bahagia dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Meski terkadang aku bertanya, apakah aku layak atas ketulusan? Apakah aku yang seperti ini layak dikasihi dengan bijak? Aku yang seakan tak pernah memikirkan orang lain, apakah berhak meminta satu saja keegoisan untuk menerima cinta yang indah?_

 _._

 _Apakah aku akan menemukan seseorang yang membuatku berfikir, cukup dirinya yang aku butuhkan, aku tidak butuh siapapun... aku mencintainya._

 _._

 _._

 _Apakah bisa?_

.

.

* * *

 **GRAY**

 **©Barbie Huang**

 **KT Fanfiction**

 **(Dont dare to read my story if you dont like the main pairing. Never force you to read my story by the way. So, just go away and never comeback ^^ Be nice. Okay?)**

 **Pair** : KRIS TAO

 **Others** : SEHUN, YIXING, LUHAN, CHANYEOL

 **Genre** : DRAMA, SCHOOL LIFE, TRAGEDY

 **BEWARE, TRIANGE LOVE !**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

* * *

 **.**

Membuktikan kebahagiaan nyata adalah beban untuk Huang Zitao. Pemuda berwajah manis itu memang tidak pernah percaya akan kebahagiaan sejati. Ia memang sempurna, tetapi hidupnya jauh dari kata tersebut. Ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya saat usianya sangat kecil. Permasalahan ekonomi yang kemudian meradang, membuat sang ibu bekerja lebih keras. Hingga akhirnya ia tak sanggup lagi sendiri dan menikah dengan pria lain, meninggalkan Zitao sendirian. Tidak dalam artian meninggalkan sesungguhnya. Mereka hidup terpisah karena suami baru sang ibu tak ingin Zitao tinggal bersamanya.

Memang, sejak ibunya menikah, kehidupan Zitao sangat layak. Dia mendapat apartemen mewah, makanan enak, pakaian mahal, dan semua yang ia inginkan. Semua? Tidak. Dia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang sang ibu seperti dahulu.

Dia sendirian.

Dia kesepian.

Namun, ia tidak akan pernah memperlihatkannya. Dia akan terus menutupi kelemahannya. Itulah yang harus ia lakukan untuk melindungi diri. Dia hanya perlu tersenyum, terlihat bahagia dan kuat.

Huang Zitao memang penuh kepalsuan.

.

 _ **Kapan aku pernah melihat mata tajam itu?**_

 _ **Apakah kau adalah sosok yang aku impikan?**_

 **.**

Wu Yifan adalah pemuda yang sangat populer, wajah dan perawakannya yang membuktikan itu semua. Ia bukan pemuda yang mudah mengumbar perkataan manis, tanpa itu ia dapat membuat siapapun yang ia inginkan tunduk seketika. Dia pemuda penuh pesona yang memang sulit ditebak. Tidak, dia bukan playboy. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengencani wanita- wanita yang rela bersujud untuk bermalam dengannya. Dia hanya pemuda yang suka sekali dipuja. Pemuda yang suka sekali melihat orang lain memohon padanya. Ia hanya akan memperlihatkan wajah dingin dan senyuman sinis penuh intimidasi.

Ia memperkuat kedudukan dirinya dimata orang lain, melenyapkan tanggapan bahwa dirinya pernah disudutkan orang banyak. Dia bukan pemuda pengecut yang dahulu menerima perlakuan hina dari orang lain. Dia sudah tumbuh dengan sangat baik.

Ia hanya pemuda yang membuktikan bahwa dirinya pantas dicintai.

Membuktikan bahwa ia kini diharapkan oleh banyak orang.

Wu Yifan membuktikan bahwa masa lalu adalah masa dimana dirinya harus hilang.

.

 _ **Kau membuangku, kemudian memungutku kembali**_

 _ **Apakah aku serendah itu?**_

.

.

Huang Zitao menjalin hubungan dengan Oh Sehun.

Kabar itu tentu saja membuat semua orang yang memuja Zitao patah hati bahkan mundur sebelum berperang. Baik lelaki maupun perempuan, mereka seakan kehilangan harapan. Huang Zitao memang pandai memainkan perasaan orang lain. Siapa sangka, pemuda yang nampak tidak pernah menunjukkan minat berarti memutuskan berpacaran dengan pemuda tampan bernama Oh Sehun? Sehun yang bahkan lebih muda setahun dari Zitao. Murid kelas satu, yang tidak sengaja menabrak Zitao ketika pemuda manis itu akan memasuki toilet.

Sejujurnya, Zitao sempat terpesona. Sesaat, hingga ia sadar pemuda bermata abu- abu dihadapannya tersenyum manis. Mengembalikan _pouch_ kecil berwarna hitam milik Zitao yang terjatuh. Mata abu- abu yang tidak pernah Zitao lihat sebelumnya. Indah sekali. Tampak diantara rambut hitam legam Sehun yang cukup panjang.

Sejak itu, mereka menjadi dekat. Sehun sering mengunjungi kelas Zitao dan begitu juga dengan Zitao. Mereka perlahan- lahan menjadi butuh satu sama lain, entah Zitao serius kali ini. Yang pasti rasa butuh itu memang nyata. Zitao membutuhkan Sehun disisinya.

Hingga akhirnya Zitao memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Benar, Zitao yang menyatakannya. Tentu saja, membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main. Dia memang menyukai Zitao tetapi tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya karena mendengar rumor tentang pemuda manis itu. Seperti mimpi untuk Sehun karena ia bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Huang Zitao. Pemuda bermata abu- abu itu bahkan mengangkat tubuh Zitao ketika menjawab ungkapan cinta dari pemuda manis itu.

Disaat itu, Zitao melihat kebahagiaan orang lain perihal dirinya. Kebahagiaan tulus yang ia rasa akan membuatnya luluh dan bertekuk lutut. Dia berharap, Sehun bisa membuat hatinya terpaku disatu hati. Ia berharap bahwa Sehun bisa menjadi pegangannya dalam berdiri hingga tak jatuh diterpa angin.

Bolehkah?

Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dihati Sehun hingga ia habis termakan waktu.

.

 _ **Apakah kini aku sedang menipu diriku sendiri?**_

 **.**

Dan disanalah Wu Yifan, berdiri tegap bersama seorang pemuda manis yang ia rasa sangat mungil. Keduanya memang sangat dekat, teman semasa kecil. Mereka berdiri didepan jendela koridor, menikmati hembusan angin yang menyejukkan. Keduanya nampak akrab sekali. Yifan yang sejauh ini tak pernah menyakiti hati pemuda manis itu juga terlihat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Pemuda manis yang Yifan tahu dengan pasti menyimpan perasaan tulus padanya. Zhang Yixing, dia memang pemuda manis yang menenangkan hati.

Dia lembut, baik hati, tulus dan sangat jujur. Tidak akan ada yang sanggup menyakitinya. Termasuk Yifan yang memang menganggap pemuda manis itu sebagai sahabat baik. Yixing bukan pemuda lemah, dia sangat kuat. Baik hati maupun fisik. Dia pemuda yang ceria dan cerah. Itulah yang membuat Yifan selalu nyaman bersamanya.

Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan khusus meski Yifan pernah berfikir ingin mencobanya dengan Yixing. Tetapi, dia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan yang sudah mereka jalin sejak kecil. Yixing pun berfikir demikian meski perasaannya pada Yifan semakin kuat. Ia tidak yakin Yifan mau merubah status mereka. Yixing kenal betul bagaimana Yifan. Dan semua itu membuat Yixing menutup perasaannya agar Yifan tidak lari darinya.

Mereka mencoba bermain aman, meski tidak yakin akan terus bertahan dijalan seperti itu hingga akhir.

Apakah Yifan akan menuruti kata hatinya atau berlari dari titik nyamannya untuk menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta tanpa memikirkan keegoisannya?

.

 _ **Aku sulit meraba**_

 _ **Ribuan hati kucari kepastian**_

 _ **Hingga aku tak pernah kembali untuk sekedar berpaling**_

 _ **Tidak... apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan?**_

.

.

* * *

 **GRAY**

 **COMING SOON**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teruntuk semua KRISTAO SHIPPER diluar sana.**

 **(Terima kasih komentar pembaca di CONNECTED Last Chapter, aku akan tetap posting ceritaku disini. Jika ingin membaca kelanjutan, jangan lupa REVIEW, FAVORITE and FOLLOW ya ^^)**

 **With LOVE, Barbie Huang.**


	2. NEED

**GRAY**

* * *

 **Barbie Huang**

 **KT Fanfiction**

 **(Dont dare to read my story if you dont like the main pairing. Never force you to read my story by the way. So, just go away and never comeback Be nice. Okay?)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Need**

* * *

.

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _Meskipun didunia ini hanya ada aku_**

 ** _Kumohon, jangan memilihku_**

 ** _Jangan biarkan dirimu terjerumus_**

 ** _Kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Zitao tidak bermaksud berhenti disana. Ia masih memegangi pouch hitam yang selalu ia bawa jika ke toilet. Dia berdiri didekat pintu kelas satu yang ia yakini kelas sang anak yang menabraknya tadi. Zitao ingin mengembalikan kartu pelajar anak itu. Nampaknya juga ikut terjatuh ketika mereka bertarbrakan. Zitao tahu dari kartu pelajar itu, namanya Sehun._

 _"Sehun! Kau sudah lihat film baru bulan ini?"_

 _Telinga Zitao menangkap seseorang memanggil nama Sehun. Ia semakin meliarkan gerakan matanya untuk mencari sumber suara. Dan... ia lihat disana, dikursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Sehun bersama teman- temannya. Bola mata Zitao berpijar, Sehun terlihat sangat bersinar. Memiliki banyak teman, tersenyum dengan lebar... terlihat bahagia._

 _"Film ini maksud kalian?" Sehun terlihat bangga ketika memperlihatkan fotonya dibioskop melalui ponselnya, foto dimana ia berada disamping sebuah poster film terbaru yang sangat terkenal belakangan. "Sudah."_

 _"Kau curang! Kau pergi dengan siapa?!"_

 _"Kau harus menemani kami juga menontonnya!"_

 _Teman- teman Sehun lalu memiting kepala Sehun hingga pemuda tampan itu tak bisa menghentikan gelaknya. Mereka tertawa bersama, tipikal anak- anak Sekolah Menengah Atas yang menikmati hidup mereka._

 _Berbeda dengan—_

 _"Zitao? Mencari seseorang?"_

 _Zitao tertegun ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang entah siapa memanggil namanya, tidak akan heran mengapa seluruh murid disekolah itu mengenal Zitao._

 _"Ah ini.. aku mencari seseorang bernama Sehun."_

 _"Sehun?" Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan lalu membalikkan badannya untuk mencari sosok Sehun. Setelah menemukannya, ia memanggil Sehun dengan keras. "Hey, Sehun! Ada yang mencarimu!"_

 _Sehun yang fokus pada teman- temannya akhirnya melirik kearah pemuda yang berdiri bersama Zitao. Sedikit termangu saat mata abu- abu terang miliknya menangkap sosok Zitao._

 _Bahasa yang tak terbaca... mata itu._

 _Zitao yang merasakan bahwa kali ini ia terjebak dalam pusaran dalam tanpa bisa berfikir. Mata itu... menjatuhkan hati Zitao dalam sekali hentak. Hanya sekali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _T **idak, ini bukan pertanda selamanya**_

 ** _Akupun tak yakin, kita bisa terus berpegang dengan bias seperti ini_**

 ** _Semu hatiku membuktikan kau bukan yang terbaik_**

.

.

Zitao berbohong jika dia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyayangi Sehun. Pemuda tampan bermata indah itu membuktikan cinta dan perasaannya pada Zitao setiap saat. Sehun seperti menjaga malaikat Tuhan jika sudah bersama Zitao. Sehun pemuda yang tenang dan sangat dewasa, berbeda dengan Zitao yang sedikit kekanakan.

Bisa dikatakan, saling melengkapi.

Mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari kantin, membawa makanan yang mereka beli menuju ruang musik. Sehun dan Zitao memang suka sekali menghabiskan waktu disana, bukan karena apa, hobi mereka sama. Mereka menyukai musik. Zitao suka sekali bernyanyi dan Sehun kadang akan melakukan gerakan tari. Sehun memang tidak terlalu pandai bernyanyi tetapi dibagian rapp, dia sama jagonya dengan Zitao.

 ** _Kuyakini, saat dimana kau seenaknya mendapatkan hatiku_**

Mereka sudah masuk kedalam ruang musik dan menutup pintu, Zitao berlari kecil dan meletakkan minuman dan makanan mereka diatas meja kecil didekat grand piano. Sehun tersenyum manis dan duduk disebuah kursi yang cukup tinggi. Ia mengambil gitar dan langsung memainkanya. Zitao akan melahap sandwich-nya terdiam dan menatap Sehun bersenandung kecil mengikuti melodi yang tercipta dari petikan senar.

"Sehun."

Zitao memanggil pemuda yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zitao, mata abu- abu terang itu sebenarnya tidak pernah gagal menghipnotis Zitao untuk memuji ketampanan Sehun. "Ya?"

"Hmm.. bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentang apa?" Sehun kembali fokus pada gitar yang ada ditangannya.

"Matamu... apakah itu warna asli?"

Sehun menghentikan petikan gitarnya, ia tersenyum tipis kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ia meletakkan gitar itu diatas kursi dan mendekati Zitao yang masih menunggu jawaban dari Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menyetarakan tinggi badan mereka karena Zitao dalam posisi duduk. Sehun menyetarakan mata mereka, mendekatkan wajahnya agar Zitao bisa melihat bagaimana indahnya mata Sehun dari jarak tipis.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa melihat ini asli apa tidak?"

 _ **Aku seperti melihat bulan dimatamu**_

Zitao masih menatap mata itu tanpa berkedip, ia tidak yakin namun mata Sehun terlihat sangat indah dan nyata. "Menurutku... warnanya asli."

 ** _Warna matamu, seperti halnya hatiku. Abu- abu._**

 ** _Tidak hitam, tidak juga putih_**

Sehun berdiri tegap setelah mendengar jawaban Zitao, ia duduk disamping Zitao dan membuka sebungkus roti isi. Zitao memiringkan wajahnya ketika Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun untuk merespon jawaban Zitao. "Aku benar?"

Sehun kembali melirik kekasihnya, ia mengusap rambut Zitao dengan lembut dan mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar. Warna mataku memang aneh."

Zitao menggeleng cepat dan memegang tangan Sehun, ia tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sehun baru saja. "Tidak! Aku menyukainya! Warna matamu sangat indah!"

Gerakan Sehun untuk memakan rotinya terhenti seketika, ia menatap tajam Zitao yang masih memegang erat pergelangan tangannya. Sehun memang tidak begitu menyukai warna matanya yang ia anggap aneh. Maka dari itu ia memanjangkan anak rambut, untuk menutupi warna matanya yang sering membuat ia merasa asing. Tetapi, Zitao memuji warna matanya dengan begitu yakin. Zitao menyukainya.

"Baru kali ini... ada yang mengatakan demikian tentang mataku."

Zitao melepas genggaman tangannya dari Sehun lalu berjalan mendekati jendela, ia membuka jendela itu agar udara disana bisa lebih hangat karena sinar matahari yang tertahan. Begitu jendela terbuka lebar, angin semilir menyapa kulit emas milik Zitao. Menerbangkan helaian pirang miliknya. Sehun rasa, Zitao sangat bersinar. Dia memang seperti matahari pagi, hangat dan tenang.

 _ **Ketika aku melihatmu seperti ini, aku selalu bertanya...**_

Mereka terdiam.

 _ **...malaikat Tuhan yang manakah dirimu?**_

Sehun masih mengamati Zitao yang bermandikan sinar mentari, candu Sehun sejak pertama kali bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada Zitao. Perasaan ganjil yang Sehun rasa memang wajar. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mencegah hati dan keinginan untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Zitao.

 _ **Jikapun ada yang lebih baik, aku tetap akan memilihmu**_

Bosan dengan keheningan, Sehun mendekati Zitao. Berdiri tepat dibelakang pemuda manis yang kini menghadap kebelakang. "Matamu sama... seperti itu." Zitao kembali melihat kedepan, menunjuk matahari siang yang sangat terik. Silau sekali sebenarnya.

"Eh?" Sehun tidak mengerti.

Zitao mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis. "Matamu itu seperti matahari. Terang dan hangat, aku menyukainya, Sehun. Sangat menyukainya."

 _ **Goresan itu bukan pertanda luka**_

Sehun terkejut mendengar pengakuan Zitao, ia sangat bahagia mendengar pujian Zitao terhadap dirinya. Pemuda tampan itu memegang lengan Zitao agar pemuda manis yang kini mengerjapkan mata memberi seluruh perhatiannya. "Terima kasih, Zitao. Aku tidak pernah menyukai mataku, namun... kau membuatku bersyukur untuk pertama kali."

 ** _Aku tak perduli jika memang hatimu cacat_**

 _ **Asalkan saat bersamaku, kau bisa tersenyum bahagia**_

Zitao tertawa pelan kemudian memeluk Sehun yang mencium pelan puncak kepala Zitao. Ketika ia memeluk Zitao, ia seakan memeluk dunia. Dia tidak butuh apapun lagi. Ia hanya butuh pemuda ini didalam hidupnya. Meski hatinya masih ketakutan, ia tidak akan memikirkan terlalu banyak. Zitao menyukainya. Fakta itu yang harus ia percayai. **Ia tidak siap dipermainkan, namun lebih tak siap jika ditinggalkan.**

 _ **Katakan aku bodoh, aku tak akan marah**_

 _ **Mencintaimu bukan kebodohan untukku**_

Zitao merasakan kuatnya pelukan itu, membuktikan dalamnya perasaan Sehun kepadanya. Pemuda manis ini tahu, Sehun pasti sangat mencintainya. Zitao tidak akan pernah tahu, apakah cinta sebesar itu bisa ia pegang dengan erat. Sedangkan Zitao tidak yakin dengan hati dan perasaannya sendiri.

 _ **Kau yang meyakinkanku bahwa aku patut dicintai**_

 _ **Meski aku sendiri tak yakin**_

 _ **Apakah cinta mau menyapaku meski sedetik saja**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yifan dan Yixing duduk bersama disalah satu meja kantin, tempat favorite mereka berdua. Kedua pemuda itu terlihat bersenda gurau, terkadang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi iri karena tidak mudah mendapat senyuman sehangat itu dari seorang Yifan. Yixing memang beruntung, Yifan sangat menyayanginya dan karena hal itu tidak ada yang berani menyakiti pemuda manis berwajah malaikat itu. Seperti sudah memaklumi hubungan mereka yang sangat harmonis.

"Kau masih saja menyisihkan wortel?" Yixing menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Yifan.

"Tidak pernah dengar? Lelaki tampan memang tidak menyukai wortel." Yifan menyuap tempura miliknya dengan lahap.

"Kau hanya beralasan. Sini, aku suapi!" Yixing menyumpit irisan wortel itu dan mengarahkannya pada Yifan. Pemuda tampan itu awalnya menolak, namun melihat bagaimana gigihnya Yixing memaksanya, Yifan mau tidak mau menerima. Akhirnya ia memakan irisan wortel itu dengan terpaksa.

"Enak,kan?"

Yifan hanya tersenyum miring sembari berusaha untuk menelan makanan yang paling tidak ia sukai itu. "Hm."

"Kau ini. Tidak baik menyisihkan makananmu seperti itu." Yixing kembali memakan makanannya, menahan tawa melihat Yifan yang langsung menelan jus jeruknya setelah menelan irisan wortel itu dengan susah payah.

"Jangan mengerjaiku lagi, Yixing!" Yifan mencubit gemas pipi Yixing yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu demi kebaikanmu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak baik." Yixing tersenyum secerah matahari. Apalagi yang bisa Yifan lakukan selain tersenyum manis dan menyusap lembut rambut Yixing. Keduanya memang begitu saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Yifan yang akan menjaga Yixing apapun yang terjadi, disaat ia disudutkan dan dikucilkan, hanya Yixing yang mau berteman dengannya. Menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Tentu ia tidak akan melupakan semua hal yang Yixing lakukan untuk Yifan. Ia ingat secara rinci bagaimana baik hati dan bersahajanya Yixing didalam hidupnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Penggemarmu bisa marah padaku."

Yifan tertawa mendengar perkataan Yixing, "Sebelum mereka berani menyakitimu, aku akan mematahkan kaki mereka."

"Uhhh~ Kau sangat keren, Yifan!" Ejek Yixing sembari memukul pelan lengan Yifan kemudian kembali menikmati makan siangnya. Mengabaikan hatinya yang bergejolak senang. Kedudukannya dihati Yifan memang sangat tinggi. Ia cukup bangga akan hal itu. Yifan memang menyayanginya, kenyataan itu tak akan pernah berubah.

Tidak akan.

Yixing tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut Yifan dari sisinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Kau memang memandangku sebagai bintang yang terang**_

 _ **Namun, bukan yang paling bersinar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Kau dan Zitao... menjalin hubungan?"_

 _Sehun yang dikerumuni puluhan siswa dan siswi sekolah itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Begitu ia masuk kedalam kelas pagi ini, ia langsung diinterogasi oleh hampir puluhan orang. Ada perempuan dan juga laki- laki. Dan buruknya ia tak mengenal satupun dari mereka._

 _"Ya.. kemarin Zitao menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Jawab Sehun cuek lalu duduk dibangku._

 _"Zitao yang menyatakannya duluan? Tidak mungkin!"_

 _"Bagaimana bisa?!"_

 _"Dia baru putus dengan 'King' sekolah ini, kau tahu?! Tidak mungkin dia menyukaimu yang baru tingkat satu!"_

 _"Zitao tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya duluan! Apakah kali ini dia serius?"_

 _Sehun ingin menutup semua mulut mereka yang masih saja berceloteh tidak jelas dan tidak terima. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena semakin banyak yang berdatangan kekelasnya. Beruntung teman- teman Sehun yang baru datang langsung mengusir mereka dengan cepat karena murid-murid lain terasa terganggu atas keributan yang terjadi. Sehun menghela nafas lega karena semua orang yang mengerumininya sudah tidak ada lagi disana._

 _"Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum pada teman- temannya yang menatap Sehun dengan serius. "Ng? Ada apa?"_

 _"Rumor itu benar? Kau dengan anak tingkat dua itu... Zitao-ge, menjalin hubungan?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _Ketiga temannya itu langsung mengerumuni Sehun. Tentu saja membuat Sehun mengerjapkan mata, cukup penasaran karena jarang sekali teman- temannya ini terlihat serius._

 _"Karena kau temanku, aku hanya akan menasehatimu. Kakakku juga bersekolah disini dan dia ada di tingkat tiga, dia mengatakan bahwa Zitao itu... tidak baik." Salah satu teman Sehun memulai, Xiumin namanya._

 _"Maksudmu?" Sehun mengerutkan kening._

 _"Dia tidak pernah serius dengan siapapun. Dia mencampakkan semua mantan kekasihnya dengan kejam." Sambung salah satu teman Sehun yang memiliki mata bulat, Kyungsoo._

 _Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Dia tidak seperti itu. Aku yakin sekali. Dia sangat baik hati."_

 _"Kami hanya memperingatkanmu, Sehun." Satu lagi teman Sehun yang berwajah tenang, Suho, menghela nafas panjang. "Kami sudah mendengar semua rumor tentang kekasih barumu itu sejak masuk sekolah ini. Maka dari itu, tidak ada yang mau terlalu dekat dengannya. Apakah kau tidak tahu?"_

 _Sehun diam. Ia menunduk dalam, berfikir atas peringatan teman- temannya. Tetapi Sehun yakin bahwa Zitao tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan semua orang. Dia sudah bersama Zitao, mencoba berteman dengannya sejak pertama kali bertemu dan selalu terkagum dengan semua yang Zitao miliki. Tidak pernah ada kesan kejam dan jahat yang selalu orang katakan tentang Zitao. Tidak ada._

 ** _Aku tidak perduli atas keburukanmu dimata orang lain_**

 _"Terima Kasih atas perhatian kalian. Tetapi, aku akan tetap bersama Zitao."_

 _Ya, Sehun akan tetap berada dijalan yang dia pilih. Dia sudah jatuh cinta._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tidak ada cinta yang benar- benar putih seperti itu didunia ini**_

 _ **Meski cinta yang kau berikan sehitam langit malam atau seputih cahaya suci**_

 _ **Aku akan tetap menerimanya**_

 _ **Tanpa mengharapkan sedalam dan seluas apa hatimu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sore itu, Zitao menemani Sehun untuk berlatih di klub dance kebanggaan milik sekolah mereka. Ini sudah sebulan lamanya Sehun bergabung namun pertama kalinya Zitao menemani. Ia duduk disebuah kursi yang disediakan Sehun untuknya. Beberapa anggota klub dance melirik Zitao, ada yang senang pemuda manis itu berada disana. Ada juga yang gugup dan tidak konsentrasi. Tetapi Zitao tidak perduli. Ia hanya fokus memperhatikan Sehun yang menari dengan gerakan yang begitu luwes dan cekatan. Zitao menyukainya, setiap apa yang Sehun lakukan.

 _ **Apakah bisa... aku mempertahankan perasaanku hanya karena pesonamu?**_

Ekspresi wajah Sehun ketika ia begitu fokus menatap gerakannya dari pantulan cermin besar diruangan itu. Sorot mata Sehun yang menajam, seakan larut dalam dunianya yang membuat Zitao terpesona. Dia sungguh beruntung bisa memenjara hati pemuda tampan yang begitu dikagumi banyak orang. Rambut hitam Sehun yang mulai basah oleh keringat justru mempertegas ketampanan pemuda itu. Apalagi warna mata Sehun yang membuat Zitao terbawa jauh untuk tidak berpaling.

 _ **Perasaanku... apakah sekedar butuh?**_

Kegiatan Zitao memperhatikan Sehun buyar ketika seorang pemuda manis bertubuh mungil memasuki ruangan, semua orang yang ada diruangan menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menunduk sopan pada pemuda manis yang tersenyum dengan cerah. Termasuk Sehun yang membalas sapaan pemuda manis itu dengan segan.

"Kalian sudah mulai berlatih. Aku sangat terkesan!" ujar pemuda manis itu pada anggota klub dance. "Latihan hari ini akan kita fokuskan pada gerakan kaki dan kelenturan tangan. Ah, nampaknya Sehun sudah menguasai beberapa gerakan sulit."

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. "Errr... sebenarnya aku tidak selihai itu, Yixing-ge."

Yixing? Zitao mengangguk pelan. Nampaknya Zitao mengerti bahwa Yixing adalah ketua klub dance itu hingga semua anggota klub terlihat menghormatinya. Anak yang manis, lurus, dan cerah. Itulah kesan yang Zitao dapatkan. Meski pandangan Zitao kembali menuju Sehun yang nampak sangat akrab dengan anggota lainnya. Zitao mengenal beberapa nama, seperti, Jongin, Luhan, dan Chanyeol. Ah, sudah bertambah satu dengan Yixing.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Zitao tidak nampak bosan karena Sehun terus saja membuatnya terkagum dengan gerakan dance. Ia menari bersama Luhan dan mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Begitu juga ketika Sehun battle dance dengan Kai, semuanya terlihat sempurna. Sehun memang mudah disukai, dia pandai berbaur dan sangat bersinar. Zitao kadang merasa iri, hanya dalam beberapa menit dia bisa dekat siapa saja.

 _ **Sedikit membuatku takut...**_

Sempat Zitao berfikir, bagaimana jika Sehun lebih memilih dunianya yang bersinar dibanding hanya bersama Zitao yang tak punya seorangpun teman?

 _ **Takut.**_

"Siapa ya?"

Suara lembut itu menyentak Zitao, ia menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat sosok yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah bingung. Zitao terlihat tenang dan tersenyum manis pada Yixing. "Aku kekasih Sehun, sedang menunggui Sehun."

Yixing membulatkan matanya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Agh~ Akhirnya Sehun membawamu ketempat ini. Kau pasti Huang Zitao!"

"Ya." Zitao mengangguk.

"Kau memang sangat cantik, seperti yang banyak dibicarakan orang." Yixing duduk disamping Zitao. "Aku Yixing. Aku tingkat tiga. Kau?"

"Aku tingkat dua, Yixing-ge." Zitao tidak menyangka pemuda disampingnya ini ternyata satu tahun diatasnya. Ia terlihat lebih muda dibandingkan wajahnya.

"Hmm... ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu langsung. Namamu sangat terkenal dikalangan anak tingkat tiga."

"Hahaha... aku tidak tahu, Yixing-ge." Zitao berbohong, tentu saja dia tahu dengan pasti bagaimana popularitasnya di sekolah itu. Malah akan mengejutkan jika seseorang tidak mengenalnya.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukai Sehun. Kau menungguinya latihan hari ini." Yixing kembali mengajak Zitao berbicara.

"Ya, begitulah." Zitao tidak bermaksud menyambung pembicaraan karena jujur saja ia lebih suka memperhatikan Sehun dibandingkan berbicara dengan pemuda yang Zitao anggap mulai sok akrab.

"Sehun-ah!" Tiba- tiba Yixing berteriak memanggil Sehun yang tengah mempelajari gerakan bersama Chanyeol. Mendengar panggilan dari Yixing tentu saja membuat pemuda tampan itu berlari menuju Yixing. Ia melirik Zitao yang tersenyum tenang pada Sehun lalu kembali menatap Yixing.

"Ada apa, Yixing-ge?"

"Kau istirahatlah dulu." Yixing berdiri dan mendudukkan Sehun disamping Zitao yang mengerjapkan mata. "Kau sudah berlatih sedari tadi. Lagipula, jangan biarkan kekasihmu kesepian lebih lama."

Sehun tertawa pelan kemudian mengangguk. "Terima kasih, ge."

" _ **T** **ake ur time then**_!" Yixing mengedipkan matanya pada Sehun dan Zitao lalu berjalan pergi.

Sehun mengusap wajah dan lehernya menggunakan handuk yang diberikan Zitao. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum ketika Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Wajah Sehun yang memerah dan ujung rambutnya yang basah, itu seperti candu Zitao saat ini.

"Kau kesepian?"

Zitao menggeleng. "Seniormu terlalu mendramatisir. Apakah dia orang yang seperti itu?"

"Yixing-ge? Ya, dia memang seperti itu." Sehun bersandar kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Aku gugup sekali karena ini hari pertama kau menemaniku berlatih."

Zitao tertawa pelan kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral dari tasnya, menempelkan botol air mineral itu ke leher Sehun hingga pemuda tampan itu kembali menatap Zitao dengan taat. "Minumlah. Kau pasti sangat haus."

Sehun menerima air mineral itu kemudian meneguknya hingga habis setengah lalu meletakkannya dilantai. Ketika Zitao akan menyentuh pipi Sehun yang masih berkeringat, tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Sehun. Membuat Zitao mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jangan. Tanganmu bisa kotor, aku berkeringat dan pasti akan membuatmu tidak nyaman. Jangan menyentuhku." Peringat Sehun secara halus.

Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian melipat tangan didada. "Kau pikir aku akan berfikir demikian? Kau yang seperti ini kotor? Kau salah, Sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum manis ketika melihat respon Zitao terhadap ucapannya, pemuda tampan itu kemudian mengusap wajah Zitao yang terasa hangat. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, hingga Zitao kembali hanyut didalam mata indah Sehun. Zitao sulit sekali berpaling dari mata itu. Sulit sekali.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Tumben kau bertanya." Zitao memutar bola matanya.

"Aku ingin menciummu disini, Zitao. Didepan semua orang. Apakah boleh?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

Zitao menatap anggota klub dance itu sesaat, mereka tidak ada yang memperhatikan Sehun dan Zitao. Sedetik kemudian, Zitao kembali menatap Sehun yang menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak."

Sehun mendesah kecewa. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa- apa maksudku, Sehun."

"Kau ini!" Mendengar perkataan Zitao, Sehun menarik lengan pemuda manis yang terkejut atas ulah tiba- tiba Sehun. Namun, ciuman manis itu bukannya mengenai bibir Zitao melainkan keningnya. Zitao membulatkan mata, ia jarang sekali mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari orang selain ibunya.

Sedikit membuat Zitao terhenyak.

 _ **Aku... tidak pantas**_

Sehun melepas ciumannya dikening Zitao, pemuda manis itu kembali duduk diposisi dengan benar. Sehun masih bersandar dan ia menyadari wajah Zitao yang berubah ekspresi. Itu membuat Sehun heran, mengapa pemuda manis ini malah ingin menangis?

 _ **Atas perasaan tulus siapapun.**_

"Zita—"

"Sehun!" Zitao memotong perkataan Sehun, ia kemudian menatap Sehun tajam dengan mata yang memerah. Sehun hanya bisa diam, mengamati wajah Zitao yang begitu indah. Jarang sekali ia bisa menatap Zitao dengan posisi seperti ini. Namun... mengapa wajah Zitao nampak tersiksa?

"Ya?"

"Pulang dari tempat ini, kau mau menemaniku? Kurasa.. aku sedang tak ingin sendirian malam ini."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, ia tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk. Ia usap wajah Zitao dengan lembut. "Baiklah. Apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti? Apakah sampai kau tertidur seperti biasa?"

Zitao mengangguk. Sehun memang sering kali menemani pemuda manis itu hingga tertidur, setelah Zitao tertidur Sehun akan langsung pulang kerumahnya. Terkadang dia akan menginap jika esoknya hari libur. Tetapi, nampaknya Sehun punya rencana lain malam ini.

"Bagaimana jika dirumahku kali ini."

"Eh?"

Sehun mencubit hidung Zitao gemas. "Ya, orang tuaku tidak berada dirumah. Hanya kakak laki- lakiku. Bagaimana?"

Zitao berfikir sejenak. Dia memang belum pernah bertamu kerumah Sehun. Selalu Sehun yang menemani Zitao diapartemennya jika Zitao sedang kesepian. Tidak ada salahnya jika kali ini ia kerumah Sehun, kan? Ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana rumah, kamar, dan kehidupan Sehun. "Baiklah."

"Sudah diputuskan!"

.

 _ **Kau memang baik hati**_

 _ **Tetapi aku... tidak memiliki hati sepertimu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yixing meneguk minuman yang Yifan berikan padanya sampai habis. Mereka berdua duduk ditaman sekolah, sama- sama baru pulang dari kegiatan klub. Yifan memang bergabung dengan klub basket sejak masuk ke sekolah itu, tak heran dia sudah menjadi kapten karena kecekatannya dalam bermain. Itu membuat pesona Yifan semakin saja bertambah. Tak jarang beberapa penggemarnya ikut menonton hingga selesai, meski Yifan tak akan pernah merespon siapapun selain Yixing.

 _ **Nyamanku bersamamu... kuharap akan selalu nyata**_

"Aku lelah sekali!" Yixing memijat kecil pundaknya. "Kita akan langsung pulang, kan?"

"Ya, aku juga sangat lelah. Junior yang baru saja bergabung harus dilatih lebih keras. Itu menguras tenagaku." Yifan berdiri dan menyandang tasnya. "Aku antar kau pulang. Cepat."

Yixing yang masih duduk dibangku taman, nampak merajuk. "Aku capek, Yifan~"

Yifan membaca keinginan tak tersirat dari Yixing kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Yixing lalu menunjuk punggungnya dengan ibu jari, mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk naik kepunggungnya. "Ayo."

Yixing tertawa pelan, dengan semangat menaiki punggung Yifan. Pemuda manis itu langsung melingkarkan lengannya dileher Yifan ketika pemuda tinggi iu berdiri dan menopang kaki Yixing dengan lengannya.

"Kau tidak pernah makan atau bagaimana? Ringan sekali."

Yixing mencibir lalu meletakkan dagunya dipundak Yifan. "Bagaimana mau bertambah besar, makananku kan selalu kau ambil setengah."

"Ralat itu, Yixing! Kau yang memberikannya padaku!"

Yixing tertawa pelan, Yifan masih saja mengomel dan nampaknya tidak akan berhenti untuk beberapa saat kedepan. Satu hal yang Yixing rasakan saat ini, ia ingin memiliki Yifan. Untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin memonopoli Yifan, hanya untuk dirinya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Yifan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dia memang belum mencintaiku**_

 _ **Tidak masalah, cinta bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa**_

 _ **Dia akan mencintaiku, cepat atau lambat**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya begitu mereka sampai didepan rumah besar yang Zitao yakini sangat megah, Seharusnya ia bisa menebak karena Sehun memang menggunakan mobil _sport_ untuk pergi kesekolah. Well, Zitao bahkan mengetahui Sehun memiliki sebuah mobil _sport_ setelah seminggu menjalin hubungan.

"Jangan canggung seperti itu." Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Zitao yang masih terlihat kaget.

"A-apakah kau memiliki pembantu juga? Yang menggunakan pakaian berenda- renda?" Zitao mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat bagaimana megahnya rumah Sehun.

"Kau pikir ini komik? Haha, tidak. Aku tidak memilikinya, dirumah orang tuaku memang ada. Tetapi disini tidak."

"Rumah orang tua? Kau juga... tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuamu?"

"Ya, tetapi ini adalah permintaanku dan kakakku." Sehun menutup pintu dan membimbing Zitao untuk duduk disofa yang sangat empuk. "Aku ingin mandiri. Dirumah orang tuaku, aku tidak bisa mengurus apapun."

"Hmm... begitu." Zitao tersenyum tipis. Ternyata, ada yang malah menginginkan keadaannya. Jika Zitao boleh memilih, dia lebih suka tinggal bersama ibunya dibandingkan sendirian. Tetapi, Sehun malah keluar dari rumahnya agar bisa hidup mandiri. Mengapa rasanya dunia ini tak adil?

Benar, dunia tak pernah adil. Jika dunia ini adil, Zitao tak akan ditinggalkan oleh ayah kandungnya. Dia tak perlu melihat sang ibu menderita sedangkan ayah kandungnya bahagia dengan wanita lain. Jika dunia ini adil, Zitao pasti akan dibawa oleh ibunya padahal pria yang dinikahi sang ibu juga memiliki seorang anak. Tidak ada salahnya jika membawa Zitao juga, kan? Kenapa Zitao tidak boleh ikut bersama sang ibu?

 _ **Kenapa— selalu aku yang disisihkan?**_

"Kau ingin minum apa, Zitao?"

Zitao tersentak, ia mengerjapkan mata. Tidak sadar sudah berada didapur rumah megah tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju ketempat Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu sedang berkutat dengan beberapa minuman kaleng dilemari pendingin.

"Aku _watermelon juice_ saja." kata Zitao sembari menunjuk sebuah minuman kaleng didalam lemari pendingin.

"OK!" Sehun meletakkan minum ditangannya dan mengambil dua kaleng _watermelon juice_. Memberi satu untuk Zitao dan satu lagi untuknya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah, agar lebih santai berbincang. Sama halnya dengan ruangan lainnya, ruang tengah itu juga sangat besar dan megah. Ada beberapa foto, _home theater_ , sofa besar dan lukisan serta pendingin ruangan.

"Kau duduk disini sebentar. Aku akan berganti pakaian." Sehun meletakkan _watermelon juice_ miliknya diatas meja setelah Zitao duduk dengan nyaman.

"Errr... aku ikut kekamarmu saja. Aku tidak nyaman berada diruangan sebesar ini sendirian." Zitao mengelilingi ruangan itu dengan matanya.

"Aku harus membersihkan kamarku dulu, Zitao." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba- tiba terasa gatal. "Aku tidak ingin kau menemukan 'sesuatu' begitu masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku belum sempat membersihkannya."

Zitao yang tahu maksud Sehun karena dia juga lelaki hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudah. Aku tunggu disini saja."

Sehun tersenyum manis kemudian mencium puncak kepala Zitao sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Zitao menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa yang lebih terasa seperti ranjang terempuk dan ternyaman didunia. Zitao bahkan langsung mengantuk ketika kepala tersandar nyaman.

Nyaman sekali, tetapi... tidak senyaman ciuman hangat Sehun baru saja.

 ** _Sehun..._**

Pemuda manis itu menghilangkan senyuman diwajah sendu itu. Zitao menatap lama langit- langit rumah Sehun yang khas dengan ukiran _classic_.

 _ **Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, apakah kau akan memaafkanku?**_

Zitao mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal duduk. Pemuda manis itu menarawang. Ia senang Sehun mau menerima hatinya, dia senang Sehun mau masuk kedalam dunia kelamnya, memberi cahaya terang hingga saat ini. Tetapi... Sehun yang bersinar bersama teman- temannya—apakah bisa ia lingkupi selamanya?

Sehun akan meninggalkannya juga seperti semua orang yang sangat ia sayangi, kan? Seperti semua orang yang ia sayangi dengan sungguh- sungguh sebelum ini. Jika dia mencintai dengan tulus, dia pasti akan ditinggalkan lagi.

 _ **Benar.**_

 _ **Sehun juga pasti akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti.**_

Zitao tidak menyadari seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu terperangah melihat Zitao yang terdiam melamun. Larut akan pikirannya.

 _ **Aku tak boleh menyakiti diriku lagi**_

 _ **Aku tak boleh memperdalam hatiku**_

 _ **Aku hanya akan terbuang sekali lagi**_

.

"Ah, Yifan! Kau sudah pulang?"

.

Suara Sehun menyentak Zitao yang kini sudah memperbaiki duduknya. Begitu mata Zitao teralih, ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang sama tinggi dengan Sehun. Namun, pemuda yang berada disamping Sehun itu lebih kekar dan tegap. Rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan juga mempertegas pesona yang melekat pada sosoknya.

 _ **Aku tak percaya malaikat melindungi hatimu untukku**_

 _ **Begitu aku melihatnya**_

 _ **Pikiranku tak terkendali**_

"Zitao, kemarilah." Sehun memanggil Zitao yang masih terdiam dan mengamati pemuda tampan yang Sehun panggil dengan nama Yifan. Begitu Zitao berada dihadapan Yifan, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Sosok Yifan sangat kuat dimatanya. Zitao tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak bisa berpaling meski sedetik. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang sedari tadi diamati oleh Zitao. Yifan pun tak bisa mengontrol mata dan hatinya.

 _ **Ada apa ini... mengapa aku sulit bertahan?**_

"Zitao, dia kakak laki- lakiku. Namanya Yifan."

 _ **Ini kali pertama, sejak aku memutuskan untuk tetap ditempat**_

"E..Eh?" Zitao memandang Sehun yang masih tersenyum manis, tidak menyadari sorot Zitao atas Yifan. "Ka- kakak lelakimu?"

"Dia anak tingkat tiga. Satu sekolah dengan kita, kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Zitao kembali melirik Yifan yang nampaknya masih saja terpaku pada pemuda manis itu dengan sorot tajam. Zitao tertawa pelan kemudian menunduk dalam, ia tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu. Meski ia bisa merasakan tatapan itu sangat lain. Zitao tahu betul arti tatapan itu. Ribuan orang pernah menatapnya seperti itu sebelumnya. "Perkenalkan, aku Zitao."

 _ **Apakah aku akan menggunakannya, untuk melindungi hatiku dan menyakiti perasaanmu?**_

"Yifan, dia kekasihku. Maaf, baru mengenalkannya padamu." Sehun merangkul Zitao yang kini mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sehun.

 _ **Setan itu memang nyata**_

"Namaku Yifan. Kakak lelaki Sehun." Yifan akhirnya buka suara. Ia tersenyum kemudian memukul Sehun dengan candaan. "Kau bahkan mendahuluiku, Sehun! Kau duluan yang memperkenalkan kekasihmu!"

"Hahahaha, kau kan sudah sering membawa kekasihmu kerumah!"

"Maksudmu Yixing? Dia bukan kekasihku, dia sahabatku." Yifan membantah secara halus. Aneh, Yifan sekejap merasa bersalah karena menatap kekasih sang adik seperti itu. Seharusnya dia bisa mengontrol keinginannya. Keinginan aneh yang ia rasakan begitu melihat Zitao.

 _Keinginan?_

Apa yang dia pikirkan pada kekasih sang adik yang sangat terkenal ini?

Yifan sedikit paham, ternyata pemuda manis yang selalu jadi buah bibir ini memang mengerikan. Auranya memancing siapa saja untuk memilikinya. Yifan memang baru kali ini bertemu dengan Zitao. Yah, dia hanya terlalu sibuk dengan Yixing.

.

 ** _Apakah aku akan melanjutkannya?_**

.

"Zitao, kamarku sudah bersih. Kau lebih nyaman dikamarku, kan?" Sehun kembali membawa kesadaran Zitao yang ternyata kembali melayang entah kemana.

"Ah, ya." Zitao mengangguk cepat. "Lebih baik kita kekamarmu sekarang, Sehun."

"Kalau begitu aku dan Zitao akan kekamar, Yifan."

Yifan masih diam ditempatnya, ia menatap punggung kedua pemuda yang sudah menaiki tangga. Tidak menyangka Zitao sesaat melihat kebelakang, kearahnya, tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

 _ **Hanya dengan senyumanmu, kau menyapu seluruh rasa dihatiku**_

Yifan mengepalkan tangan begitu Zitao mengalihkan pandangan matanya kembali pada Sehun.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aku memang seperti ini_**

 ** _Ternyata kehadiranmu tak bisa membuatku bertahan_**

 ** _Aku bahkan melihat kesalahan yang akan kulakukan_**

 ** _Dengan hati yang terkikis, aku tak bisa menahannya_**

 ** _Aku memang seperti ini_**

 ** _Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang jatuh cinta padaku_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Teruntuk semua KTS yg masih bertahan.**

Hallo! Akhirnya chap 1 update yah hehe

makasih reviews di chap prolog hoho. Berkat itu aku jdi semangat nulis. Oh ya, ada yg nanya bakal nyesek kayak Connected apa engga ya. Aduh, kalau itu aku serahkan sama pembaca gimananya. Tetapi cerita kali ini agak beda. Zitao nya sedikit antagonis (?) karakter nya bkn anak manis baik hati blaballabla lah. Lebih sedikit realistis.

Semoga udh bisa ngeliat dikit perkembangan per karakter yah meski blm terlalu jelas.

Okey, segitu dlu. Semoga kalian suka ya. Please favorite, follow dan review nya jika memang berniat mendukung cerita ini

Buktikan ke-solid-an KTS!

 **With KTs LOVE.**

 **BARBIE HUANG.**


	3. FAKE

**GRAY**

 **©Barbie Huang**

 **KT Fanfiction**

 **(Dont dare to read my story if you dont like the main pairing. Never force you to read my story by the way. So, just go away and never comeback ^^ Be nice. Okay?)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Fake**

 **(Rated M)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tanggapanmu tak selaras**

 **Bodohnya, menganggap sakit ini akan berganti**

 **Duniaku berpindah**

 **Kau tak yakin sanggup menggenggam asa ku hingga akhir**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan baru saja mengantarkan Yixing kerumahnya, ia sudah memasuki pelataran rumah megahnya. Membuka pintu itu dengan gerakan lelah dan masuk kedalam. Namun begitu ia masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia melihat sepatu yang tidak ia kenali disebelah sepatu sang adik. Apakah mereka kedatangan tamu?

Yifan mengangkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk berjalan menuju dapur karena ingin mengambil beberapa _potato chip_. Nampaknya ia ingin bermain _video game_ hingga tengah malam. Begitu Yifan melirik ruang tengah ketika melewatinya, pemuda tampan itu terhenti ditempat.

 _ **Jika cinta bisa memalingkanmu semudah ini...**_

Ia melihat seorang pemuda manis duduk termenung di sofa ruang tengah, pemuda yang Yifan tahu bernama Huang Zitao. Pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan kening, mengapa bisa pemuda yang sangat populer seperti Zitao ada dirumahnya? Bukan hanya kabar baik yang ia dengar tentang Zitao, kabar miringpun ia tahu. Bagaimana pemuda manis itu mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Memberi harapan kemudian menjatuhkan perasaan orang lain seperti tidak ada artinya. Dia tahu itu. Meski Yifan awalnya tak perduli. Tetapi, nampaknya Yifan mengerti mengapa banyak orang rela dibodohi oleh pemuda ini.

Dia sangat cantik dan auranya sangat kuat.

Yifan akui, ia sempat terpesona beberapa saat. Hanya saja, ia masih bisa mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak terjerumus lebih dalam. Namun, Yifan sadar bahwa pemuda manis itu tengah termenung dengan sorot mata yang tersiksa dan terluka. Sendu dan kelabu bagaimana mendung.

 _ **Apakah cinta memang tak sebaik hati itu?**_

"Ah, Yifan! Kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun mengejutkannya, pemuda tampan yang masih mengenakan pakaian basket itu menatap sang adik. Mempertanyakan mengapa sang adik nampak sangat bahagia dan—apakah keberadaan Zitao dirumahnya ada sangkut paut dengan Sehun?

"Zitao, kemarilah." Sehun memanggil Zitao yang masih terdiam dan mengamati Yifan. Begitu pemuda manis itu sudah berada dihadapan Yifan, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Sosok Yifan sangat kuat dimatanya. Zitao tidak mengerti mengapa kerja otaknya terhenti sejenak. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang sedari tadi diamati oleh Zitao. Yifan pun tak bisa mengontrol mata dan hatinya.

"Zitao, dia kakak laki- lakiku. Namanya Yifan."

"E..Eh?" Zitao memandang Sehun yang masih tersenyum manis, tidak menyadari sorot Zitao atas Yifan. "Ka- kakak lelakimu?"

"Dia anak tingkat tiga. Satu sekolah dengan kita, kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Zitao kembali melirik Yifan yang nampaknya masih saja terpaku pada pemuda manis itu dengan sorot tajam. Zitao tertawa pelan kemudian menunduk dalam, ia tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu. "Perkenalkan, aku Zitao."

 _._

 _ **Ini kali pertama, sejak aku memutuskan untuk tetap ditempat**_

.

"Yifan, dia kekasihku. Maaf, baru mengenalkannya padamu." Sehun merangkul Zitao yang kini mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sehun.

 _._

 _ **Setan itu memang nyata**_

 _._

"Aku Yifan. Kakak lelaki Sehun." Yifan akhirnya buka suara. Ia tersenyum kemudian memukul Sehun dengan candaan. "Kau bahkan mendahuluiku, Sehun! Kau duluan yang memperkenalkan kekasihmu!"

"Hahahaha, kau kan sudah sering membawa kekasihmu kerumah!"

"Maksudmu Yixing? Dia bukan kekasihku, dia sahabatku." Yifan membantah secara halus. Aneh, Yifan sekejap merasa bersalah karena menatap kekasih sang adik seperti itu. Seharusnya dia bisa mengontrol keinginannya. Keinginan aneh yang ia rasakan begitu melihat Zitao.

 _._

 _ **Apakah aku akan melanjutkannya?**_

 _._

"Zitao, kamarku sudah bersih. Kau lebih nyaman dikamarku, kan?" Sehun kembali membawa kesadaran Zitao yang ternyata kembali melayang entah kemana.

"Ah, ya." Zitao mengangguk cepat. "Lebih baik kita kekamarmu sekarang, Sehun."

"Kalau begitu aku dan Zitao akan ke kamar, Yifan."

Yifan masih diam ditempatnya, ia menatap punggung kedua pemuda yang sudah menaiki tangga. Tidak menyangka Zitao sesaat melihat kebelakang, kearahnya, tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Yifan mengepalkan tangan begitu Zitao mengalihkan pandangan matanya kembali pada Sehun.

"Apa- apaan dia," bisik Yifan pelan, ia kini mempercayai rumor itu. Zitao nampaknya mulai memperlihatkan siapa dirinya. Ia bahkan melirik Yifan seperti itu ketika bersama Sehun. Apakah adiknya dalam bahaya? Apakah adiknya akan dipermainkan oleh Zitao?

 _ **Atau... aku yang tengah dipermainkan?**_

Tetapi... entah mengapa Yifan berdebar meski sesaat?

Apakah...

...dia yang akan menyakiti adiknya?

.

 _ **Mengapa kau muncul dihidupku dengan cara seperti ini?**_

 _ **Dari ribuan manusia yang memberikan hatinya untukku**_

 _ **Mengapa harus kau?**_

.

.

Zitao masuk kedalam kamar Sehun yang diluar dugaan, kamarnya sangat rapih. Didominasi dengan warna putih dan hitam, ada balkon besar, televisi, sofa santai, dan lemari yang penuh dengan komik, serta berbagai peralatan dan perabotan mahal lainnya.

"Kau berwajah seperti itu lagi." Sehun menarik Zitao untuk duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

"Siapa yang tengah kukencani saat ini, uh? Pangeran berkuda putih?" tanya Zitao pada Sehun yang hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

"Aku memang pangeranmu, kan?"

Zitao tersenyum manis ketika Sehun ikut duduk disampingnya, pemuda tampan itu mengambil sebuah _remote_ dan menghidupkan televisi. Situasi tiba- tiba terasa kaku dan canggung. Zitao merasakannya, Sehun seperti menahan sesuatu. Ia tak berani menatap mata Zitao sejak mereka masuk kedalam kamar.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan hingga jam makan malam?" Tanya Zitao antusias. Berusaha menarik perhatian Sehun yang terdiam dan melamun beberapa saat.

"Terserahmu."

"Hmmm... beri aku satu saran!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun , sepertinya Sehun tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Zitao mengerutkan kening ketika Sehun berpindah menuju sofa, keduanya nampak sangat canggung. Zitao tahu, Sehun memang orang yang kikuk. Meski beberapa kali Zitao memberi Sehun kesempatan, pemuda tampan itu tidak pernah menyentuh Zitao. Meskipun mereka tidur berdua diatas satu ranjang, Sehun tidak akan pernah menyentuh Zitao secara berlebihan selain ciuman manis. Entah Sehun memang tak berniat demikian atau memang dia pemuda yang bisa menahan nafsunya demi Zitao.

 _ **Dengan ini... aku bisa mematahkan keinginan jahatku**_

"Sehun." Zitao mengikuti Sehun dan duduk disampingnya.

Sehun menangkap sosok manja Zitao dengan mata indahnya, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali fokus pada televisi. "Ya?"

"Kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Eh? Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu." Sehun nampak terkejut dengan perkataan Zitao, ia memperbaiki duduknya, memegang tangan Zitao karena tak ingin kekasihnya ini merasa teracuhkan. Mata Sehun lurus memandang Zitao. "Hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini kali pertama kau memasuki kamarku. Jujur saja... ini kali pertama aku membawa kekasihku ketempat privasiku seperti ini."

 _ **Kau sangat tulus dan manis**_

Zitao mengembangkan senyumannya, memeluk lengan Sehun dan merebahkan kepalanya disana. "Kau ini. Mengapa harus bingung? Kita ini sepasang kekasih, mengapa kau terlalu banyak berfikir?"

 _ **Seharusnya aku bersyukur bisa dicintai olehmu**_

"Aku takut menyinggung dan menyakitimu." Sehun mengusap pipi Zitao sayang dan mengecup puncak kepala pemuda manis itu. "Aku yakin, ini bukan kali pertama untukmu. Tetapi, aku takut tak bisa mengontrol imajinasiku ketika...hanya ada kau dan aku."

 _ **Kau yang tahu kebusukanku**_

Zitao mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Sehun, mengarahkan wajah tampan itu untuk menatap Zitao. Sehun memang seperti ini, dia baik hati dan kadang membuat Zitao kembali berfikir, apakah kebaikan ini akan selamanya? Apakah Sehun berbeda dengan semua orang yang pernah ia cintai setulus hati? Sehun memang sangat tulus, namun hati Zitao masih sulit percaya atas semua kebaikan. Itu adalah caranya agar tidak kembali terluka. Dia yang menganggap cinta hanya akan membekas pada luka dalam, tak perlu dipercaya dan dipegang erat.

"Jangan menahannya lagi, Sehun. Tunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya dihadapanku."

Sehun pengepalkan tangannya. Masih bersikukuh untuk tidak melakukan apa yang sangat ia inginkan selama ini. "Tidak, Zitao... aku tak ingin kau membenciku."

"Aku tidak akan membencimu." Tangan Zitao sudah beranjak dari pipi Sehun menuju leher pemuda itu. Memberi sengatan aneh pada Sehun yang mulai terbuai oleh Zitao. Pemuda tampan itu membiarkan Zitao membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

 _ **Aku ingin kita tetap saling berpelukan, meski aku tak akan bertahan**_

"Zitao, aku tidak akan berhenti, asal kau tahu."

"Siapa yang akan menyuruhmu berhenti?" Zitao mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang kini tersenyum miring. Pemuda manis itu memang pandai menggodanya, jika Zitao sudah berkata demikian, ia tidak akan menahan dirinya lagi.

 _ **Perbedaan kita hanya terletak pada prinsip**_

 _ **Aku bertahan dan kau tidak**_

 _ **Aku rela dibodohi dan kau tidak**_

 _ **Aku jatuh cinta dan kau tidak**_

Sehun menarik lengan Zitao dan mendorong pemuda itu hingga terjatuh diatas ranjang. Zitao mengamati perubahan sorot mata Sehun yang kini menajam. Ah, dia suka sorot mata itu. Dia suka mata indah Sehun menatapnya seperti itu. Zitao membiarkan Sehun membuka pakaiannya. Menghimpit tubuhnya hingga mereka berciuman tanpa jeda. Zitao memejamkan mata ketika ia merasa Sehun mulai mengendalikan permainan.

 _ **Perbedaan kita terletak pada niat**_

 _ **Kau selamanya dan aku tidak**_

Zitao tidak mencegah bagaimana Sehun melampiaskan segalanya. Ia menikmatinya, masa pertama mereka melakukan dosa seperti ini. Zitao tidak akan pernah bisa menolak apapun dari Sehun. Setidaknya biarkan dia melupakan semua keraguan akan hatinya dan kekuatan hati Sehun dimasa depan.

 _ **Lantas mengapa kau tetap ingin berlutut?**_

 _ **Aku akan menyakitimu berulang kali, seenaknya**_

Hingga mata sayunya tak sengaja memperhatikan pintu kamar Sehun yang terbuka sedikit.

 _ **Bait puisi yang kau lantunkan kini**_

 _ **Tak bisa membuatku tegap berdiri**_

Zitao tahu, **dia** ada disana.

Menatap mereka sedari tadi.

 _ **Meski kita tetap yakin akan hati masing- masing**_

 _ **Aku akan mulai melepas genggaman tanganku ketika kau memperkuat kekuatanmu**_

Zitao tersenyum miring dan memeluk tubuh Sehun agar mereka bertambah intim. Sehun lihai membawanya melayang, ia beberapa kali kehilangan akal ketika Sehun mulai mempersiapkannya.

 _ **Sejauh apapun perasaanmu**_

 _ **Aku akan tetap dangkal**_

Tetapi, mata Zitao tidak fokus pada Sehun. Matanya fokus pada pemuda yang kini mengepalkan tangannya, menatap mereka dari balik pintu sedari tadi. Zitao kembali tersenyum miring, mereka bertatapan. Itu membuat gejolak di hati Zitao semakin aneh. Namun, mata Zitao akhirnya teralih ketika Sehun berhasil membuainya.

.

.

 _ **Meski derita yang kualami lebih dalam**_

 _ **Meski cinta yang kuberi lebih banyak**_

 _ **Saat ini kau bisa mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' dengan lantang**_

 _ **Tetapi, esok hari kau akan memandangku dengan dingin**_

 _ **Kemudian pergi.**_

.

.

.

.

Yifan tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sehun. Apa yang baru saja ia lihat membuatnya merinding. Memang tidak aneh jika Sehun dan Zitao melakukannya, mereka sepasang kekasih. Hanya saja, mengapa Zitao menatapnya seperti itu?

 _ **Mata itu...**_

Mengapa pemuda itu sadar Yifan disana dan bukannya mengalihkan pandangan, Zitao malah menatapnya dengan wajah penuh hasrat. Yifan tidak suka ini, Zitao seperti menggodanya.

"Sehun memiliki kekasih seperti itu... Dia bahkan menggodaku ketika sedang melakukannya dengan Sehun!"

Yifan mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun memiliki kekasih seperti Zitao. Yifan yakin Zitao pasti akan menyakiti Sehun cepat atau lambat. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya? Ia tak mungkin berbicara pada Sehun, kan? Nampaknya Sehun sangat mencintai Zitao, memang benar ini kali pertama Sehun membawa kekasihnya kerumah.

.

 _ **Apakah tujuanku memang senaif itu?**_

 **.**

"Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

 _ **Apakah ini hanya pembenaran**_

 _ **Karena aku juga ingin memilikimu?**_

 **.**

.

.

Sehun terbangun, ia mengusap wajahnya dan melirik jam tangan. Mata indah Sehun membulat sempurna karena sudah pukul delapan malam. Ia langsung duduk dan melirik Zitao yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya.

 _ **Cinta ini keajaiban untukku**_

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum manis kemudian mencium bibir Zitao beberapa saat, ia tidak percaya akhirnya melakukannya dengan Zitao. Ia memang sangat menahan dirinya setiap bersama Zitao. Sehun memang terlalu sayang, hingga berfikir untuk memaksa Zitao saja ia tak sanggup. Kebahagiaan Zitao akan ia letakkan diatas segalanya. Cintanya pada Zitao sangat dalam, hingga ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk terus menurut dan memberi segalanya hanya untuk Zitao.

 _ **Meski suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku**_

"Zitao."

 _ **Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu**_

"Nggg?" Zitao malah mempernyaman tidurnya dan memeluk lengan Sehun.

"Aku ingin membeli makan malam dulu. Kau ingin apa?" Sehun mengusap rambut Zitao dengan sayang.

"Nggg." Zitao hanya mendengung, tubuhnya lelah sekali.

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu melepas pelukan Zitao dilengannya dengan lembut. "Aku pergi sebentar, ya."

Zitao tidak merespon, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian mengenakan celana pendek, ia mengambil kaosnya didalam lemari dan langsung mengenakan. Tidak lupa celana _jeans_ panjang. Setelah mencuci wajah dan memperbaiki penampilannya, Sehun keluar dari kamar. Sedikit terkejut karena melihat Yifan juga keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Yifan!"

"Hmm? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yifan setelah melihat penampilan Sehun.

"Membeli makanan."

"Hmm." Yifan berjalan bersama Sehun menuruni tangga. "Mana kekasihmu?"

"Masih tertidur." Jawab Sehun pelan sembari mengambil kunci mobil. "Aku pergi dulu. Jika Zitao terbangun dan menginginkan sesuatu, tolong layani dia, Yifan."

Yifan hanya mengangguk pelan meski dia nampaknya terpaksa menyejutuinya. "Baiklah."

Sehun sudah pergi, Yifan menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton film dibandingkan memikirkan kekasih sang adik. Setelah mengambil minuman dan makanan ringan didapur, Yifan duduk dengan nyaman. Memilih film dan menekan tombol _enter_ pada _remote_.

"Ini _'kan_ film lama."

"WAAAA?!" Yifan terkejut ketika ia menemukan Zitao duduk disampingnya, sejak kapan?! Apakah dia melamun hingga tidak sadar pemuda manis yang hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran Sehun ini duduk manis disampingnya.

"Kau terkejut?" Zitao malah bertanya dengan wajah lugu.

"Kau pikir?" Yifan sangat jengkel melihat wajah sok tidak bersalah Zitao. Dan, Yifan tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa Zitao hanya mengenakan kemeja adiknya dan berkeliaran dirumahnya tanpa malu. Apalagi 'aura' Zitao yang baru saja melakukan ' _hal itu'_ dengan Sehun masih sangat jelas.

"Aneh, kau saja tidak terkejut ketika aku melakukannya dengan adikmu. Kau menikmatinya, eh?" Sindir Zitao dengan wajah penuh ejekan.

Yifan memutar bola mata. "Maaf, tadi aku akan memanggil Sehun karena ingin bertanya _laundry_ hari ini sudah dijemput apa belum. Aku tidak bermaksud mengintip kalian."

"Oh ya?" Zitao malah merendahkan suaranya. "Kupikir karena kau tertarik padaku."

"Ha?" Yifan akan menyumpal mulut Zitao dengan bantal rasanya. "Mana mungkin! Kau adalah—"

 _ **Aku akan memulainya**_

"Aku tertarik padamu."

 _ **Aku akan melindungi hatiku dari rasa sakit itu**_

Yifan terkejut bukan main mendengar pengakuan Zitao. Apakah Zitao memang orang yang seterus terang ini? Bisa mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia bukanlah pemuda yang setia. Bagaimanapun Yifan adalah kakak kandung Sehun, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membiarkan kekasih sang adik berlaku seperti ini?

 _ **Aku menggunakanmu, agar aku tak terikat lebih erat pada siapapun**_

"Kau!" Yifan berdiri untuk menjauhi Zitao. Sementara pemuda itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun ketika melihat kemarahan diwajah Yifan. "Jika kau tidak serius dengan Sehun, lebih baik kau jauhi adikku!"

"Serius? Aku sangat serius padanya."

"Jangan bergurau!" Yifan ingin mencekik pemuda manis tanpa ekspresi itu jika bisa. Gambaran tentang Zitao sudah sangat buruk diotak Yifan. Tidak salah lagi, Zitao adalah pemuda yang tidak akan ia terima untuk menjadi kekasih sang adik.

"Aku tidak main- main dengan Sehun." Zitao menatap kosong, lurus kedepan. Itu sedikit membuat Yifan mengerutkan kening. Wajah Zitao seperti terluka. Mengapa? "Aku sangat mencintai Sehun."

"Lalu, apa maksudmu kau tertarik padaku?"

Zitao tersenyum sinis lalu melirik Yifan dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda. "Kau pikir saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku tertarik padamu, aku menyukaimu? Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu. Sama seperti yang lainnya."

 _Bermain?_

Yifan mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha dengan sangat untuk tidak memukul Zitao. "Jadi rumor tentang dirimu adalah benar? Kau juga akan mempermainkan perasaan adikku, kan?! Apakah kau tidak takut aku akan mengatakan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini pada Sehun?"

"Kau tega melakukannya?" Zitao mengangkat sebelah alis, meremehkan. "Sehun akan sangat sedih jika mengetahuinya. Apakah kau tidak menyayangi adikmu?"

 _ **Tidak masalah terkesan jahat pada orang lain**_

"Cih!" Yifan mengutuk keadaannya, mengapa ia harus terlibat dengan pemuda manis berhati licik ini? Zitao jauh lebih berbahaya dari bayangannya.

"Jadi... kau ingin bermain denganku? Sebentar saja. Setelah aku bosan, aku akan langsung membuangmu."

 _ **Daripada aku harus menyiksa diriku lagi**_

Yifan ingin sekali memotong lidah Zitao ketika dengan sangat lancarnya mencoreng harga diri Yifan. Pemuda tampan itu mendekati Zitao, matanya sangat nyalang. Ia menarik pemuda manis itu dan menyengkram rahang Zitao. Tidak ada reaksi berarti dari Zitao, ia hanya menatap kemarahan Yifan dengan datar. Seakan dia tidak takut. Seakan dia sudah terbiasa menerima sorot benci dari siapapun.

"Kau adalah tipe manusia yang paling kubenci! Jika kau menyakiti adikku, aku akan membunuhmu." Yifan masih memiliki kesabaran untuk tidak mengusir Zitao yang masih saja tersenyum licik. Tanpa takut, Zitao mengusap pelan tangan Yifan yang masih memegangi rahangnya.

"Bermain denganku, atau aku akan meninggalkan Sehun."

 _ **Entah aku memang perduli pada hatiku atau hatimu...**_

Yifan tak punya pilihan lain nampaknya. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Zitao disofa, tidak ingin berlemah lembut dengan pemuda manis yang masih saja terlihat memegang kendali. Yifan benci ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa membuat keputusan saat ini.

.

"Permainan apa yang kau maksud?"

.

Zitao tertawa keras, Yifan sudah setuju rupanya. Ia melipat kakinya hingga memperlihatkan bagaimana indah kaki panjang itu. Yifan tidak akan terpesona akan keindahan tubuh Zitao, ia sudah dikuasai amarah. Pemuda manis itu menyentuh sudut dagunya yang runcing.

.

"Kau juga menjadi **kekasihku**."

.

 _ **Dia gila**_

 _ **Aku juga gila**_

 _ **Mengikuti kehendaknya dengan mudah**_

.

.

Pagi ini bukan pagi yang indah, menurut Yifan.

Pemuda tampan dengan kharisma yang sulit dipatahkan itu memasuki mobil miliknya. Ia tidak menunggu Sehun untuk berangkat bersama, biasanya mereka akan berangkat bersama dengan mobil yang berbeda. Ia memutuskan untuk menjemput Yixing lebih awal karena ada yang ingin ia bicarakan. Ia harus bicara dengan Yixing dan meluapkan semuanya. Hanya Yixing yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang.

" _ **Kau juga menjadi kekasihku."**_

Ha! Terima kasih kepada Zitao yang bisa membuat Yifan tidak tidur semalaman.

"Kekasih? Jangan gila! Siapa yang mau menjadi kekasihnya!" umpat Yifan ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Setelah Sehun datang dengan makanan, Zitao langsung menempeli Sehun tanpa mengacuhkan Yifan sama sekali. Seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Yifan tidak nyata. Entah berfikir atau tidak dampak dari permainan yang ia ucapkan dengan enteng.

"Zitao sialan itu!" Yifan geram sekali.

Begitu Yifan sampai didepan rumah Yixing, pemuda manis yang ternyata sudah menunggu Yifan didepan gerbang rumahnya langsung memasuki mobil. Masih menggigit roti selai kesukaannya, ia tak sempat sarapan karena Yifan ingin pergi lebih cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing ketika menyadari raut wajah Yifan yang sangat tegang. Mobil mewah itu sudah melaju dengan kecepatan standar. Yifan menghela nafas panjang sekali, membuat Yixing terheran karena Yifan tak pernah sesering ini menghela nafas, seperti sedang menanggung beban berat.

"Kau mengenal kekasih Sehun?" Yifan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Huang Zitao, kau pasti tahu karena dia sangat populer. Memangnya kenapa?"

Yifan menggeleng pelan, apakah dia sebegitu tak perduli dengan lingkungan? Hingga tidak tahu sama sekali dengan hubungan Sehun dengan Zitao? Bahkan Yixing sudah lebih dulu bertemu dengan Zitao. "Aku baru tahu hubungan Sehun dengan anak itu."

"Oh ya, kau tidak tahu? Bukankah hubungan mereka itu sangat cepat menyebar?"

"Kau pikir aku tukang gosip? Mana kutahu!" Yifan berdecis kesal. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Jika saja dia tahu hal ini lebih cepat, dia pasti akan mencegah Sehun menjalin hubungan dengan primadona sekolah mereka itu.

"Kau mencemaskan Sehun?" Yixing membaca ekspresi wajah Yifan yang nampak tidak baik.

"Kau tahu sendiri rumor tentang Zitao, kan? Dia bukan pemuda yang baik. Suka sekali mempermainkan perasaan orang lain dan aku takut Sehun akan menderita karena itu." Entah mengapa Yifan tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yixing. Ia masih menimang- nimang, sikap tepat apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi Zitao nanti.

"Ehmmm, menurutku Zitao memang mencintai Sehun. Aku bisa melihat dengan mataku, pemuda itu memperhatikan Sehun, sangat menyayangi Sehun. Sejauh ini, tidak ada kabar bahwa Zitao kembali berkencan dengan pemuda lain, kan?" Yixing menghabiskan roti selainya dengan cepat.

Rumor memang belum ada, tetapi tadi malam Zitao sudah memiliki kekasih keduanya, yaitu Yifan. Dan sepertinya Yifan tidak bisa menceritakan pada Yixing. Lebih baik dia diam saja daripada tercipta gosip yang tidak- tidak atau bisa jadi Yixing akan melabrak Zitao secara langsung. Tidak, tidak! Yifan tidak akan siap jika adik satu- satunya membencinya karena pemuda seperti Zitao.

 _ **Hanya satu kata darimu, aku lenyap seperti deburan ombak**_

Yifan menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak mengerti, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Zitao? Jika ia mencintai Sehun, mengapa ia melakukan hal seperti ini dibelakang Sehun? Terlebih lagi, Yifan adalah kakak Sehun. Meminta Yifan menjadi kekasihnya yang kedua. Tolong jelaskan pada Yifan alasan logis agar ia bisa tenang!

 _ **Lihat? Aku yang tak pernah memikirkan apapun.**_

 _ **Bisa seperti ini, tak berhenti memikirkanmu. Sedetikpun.**_

"Yifan, kau baik- baik saja?" Yixing yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Yifan setelah pemuda tampan itu nyaris saja menerobos lampu merah. Ia sama sekali tidak konsentrasi. Tidak seperti Yifan seperti biasanya.

 _Tidak. Sama sekali tidak._ "Aku baik- baik saja."

.

 _ **Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengapa**_

 _ **Dia yang membuatku jatuh dalam jurang**_

 _ **Tanpa arah dan hilang**_

.

.

Zitao memasuki kelasnya, ia duduk dibangku dan menghela nafas panjang. Punggung masih sedikit sakit karena Sehun sangat bersemangat. Ia bahkan diantar pulang pukul 2 pagi oleh Sehun. Zitao tidak bisa menginap karena tugas sekolahnya untuk hari ini berada diapartemen. Bagaimana tidak tubuhnya terasa sakit semua? Nampaknya ia akan tidur seharian setelah jam pelajaran pertama. Meski Zitao tak terlihat sehat, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Zitao sendirian?

Benar, dia tidak punya satupun teman. Dia hanya akan selalu sendirian. Bukan karena dia berlaku buruk, tidak banyak yang berani mendekatinya. Mereka seakan kalah pesona dan menjadi minder. Pernah beberapa pemuda mendekatinya, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka menyerah karena pesona Zitao membuat mereka tidak nyaman sama sekali.

"Haaahh... Sehun memang sudah memperingatkan bahwa dia tidak akan berhenti. Namun aku tak menyangka dia bisa seliar itu." umpat Zitao sembari memukul kecil pundaknya.

"Hmm.." Perhatian Zitao kini teralih ketika ia melihat keluar jendela. Dibawah sana ia melihat mobil mewah terparkir dengan rapih. Kemudian, Yifan dan Yixing keluar dari sana. Zitao mengerutkan keningnya, Yifan bersama Yixing? Apakah mereka memiliki hubungan khusus? Sehun juga mengatakannya tadi malam bahwa Yixing sudah seperti kekasih Yifan. Meskipun Yifan mengaku mereka tak memiliki hubungan spesial.

Zitao memperhatikan bagaimana cara Yifan memperlakukan Yixing, sangat hati- hati dan lembut, tidak seperti perlakuan Yifan pada Zitao tadi malam. Pemuda manis itu lalu tersenyum miring, ia bertopang dagu mengamati Yifan dan Yixing yang berjalan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

 _ **Aku akan senang sekali, jika dapat mengacaukan duniamu**_

"Sepertinya... ini akan semakin menarik."

.

 _ **Jika kau sudah dimiliki**_

 _ **Aku akan semakin menjadi- jadi**_

 _ **Jauh menyenangkan ada yang terluka, kan?**_

 _ **Aku tidak mau menjadi yang terus tersakiti sendirian**_

.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, ia berjalan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah karena hampir saja ia terlambat. Yifan memang sudah membangunkannya, tetapi tubuhnya sangat kelelahan. Bersyukur dia bisa selamat disaat- saat terakhir.

"Ah, pundakku masih terasa berat." Keluh Sehun karena dia memang kurang istirahat.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas panjang, dia tidak bisa mengunjungi Zitao dikelasnya pagi ini. Sedikit merasa bersalah. Biasanya dia menemani Zitao hingga bell masuk. Ia tahu Zitao hanya sendirian, tidak banyak yang berani mendekati Zitao. Entah Sehun harus senang karena Zitao tidak akan disentuh orang lain atau bersedih karena Zitao akan kesepian.

Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah cepat karena beberapa menit lagi pengajar akan masuk, dengan berat hati ia melewati kelas Zitao yang sudah ramai. Sehun menyempatkan untuk melirik Zitao yang duduk sendirian dibangkunya.

 _ **Jika bisa, aku akan memberi ratusan kebahagiaanku agar kau tak berwajah seperti itu**_

Gerakan kaki Sehun terhenti. Dia memang melihat keganjilan, semua orang duduk berkelompok namun Zitao hanya duduk sendirian, bertopang dagu sembari menatap keluar jendela.

 _ **Alasanmu bersamaku adalah kesepian**_

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, ia tahu Zitao tidak memiliki siapapun selain dirinya.

 _ **Meski alasanmu sekejam itu**_

Karena itu... Sehun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Zitao. Cukup, yang Zitao butuhkan adalah dirinya. Sehun tidak akan pernah membiarkan pemuda manis itu kesepian lebih lama.

 _ **Terserah, asal kau bahagia**_

Ia kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya ketika seorang guru memasuki kelas Zitao. Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menatap lurus kedepan. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

.

 _ **Aku memanggil namamu**_

 _ **Tetapi kau tidak ada dimanapun**_

 _ **Kau pergi kemana?**_

.

.

" _Aku tak ingin berteman dengan Zitao. Dia terlalu bersinar, aku merasa minder jika didekatnya."_

" _Aku tak kuat bersama Zitao."_

" _Semua orang memperhatikannya, aku merasa tidak pantas berteman dengannya."_

" _Zitao tidak akan mau berteman denganmu, haha."_

 _._

Zitao sudah biasa sendirian, sejak dulu ia selalu ditinggalkan. Tidak ada yang berani ada disisinya, Zitao terkadang membenci wajahnya. Mengapa ia terlahir dengan wajah seperti ini. Jika dia buruk rupa, akankah ada yang bersedia menjadi temannya? Jika dia tidak memiliki semua yang ia punya, apakah dia tidak akan sendirian?

Dia memang seperti manusia yang tidak tahu diri, bukannya bersyukur dengan keadaannya. Dia malah mengeluh. Zitao terkadang berfikir, apakah jika ia menghilang...

...adakah seseorang yang mencarinya?

Memanggilnya untuk kembali?

.

" _Zitao... mama minta maaf."_

 _Zitao tersenyum sedih kemudian mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu, ibunya juga ingin bahagia. Zitao tidak ingin menjadi penghalang, ia akan selalu mengalah. Untuk membahagiakan semua orang yang ia cintai, ia akan selalu mengalah. "Tidak apa- apa, mama. Zitao mengerti."_

 _Sang ibu mendekati anaknya yang sangat berusaha tidak menangis itu. Ia mencium kening sang anak dengan sayang. Meski Zitao nampak tegar, ibunya tidak. Wanita cantik itu sudah menangis. "Mama akan datang ketempatmu. Kau jangan khawatir."_

" _Iya, mama. Zitao akan selalu menunggu mama." Zitao, anak berusia 13 tahun itu, hanya bisa mengangguk. Berusaha memamerkan senyuman manis meski gagal, senyuman itu malah mengundang tangis sang ibu lebih deras._

 _Begitu seorang pria mendekati mereka, sang ibu menghapus air mata. Mengusap pelan rambut Zitao kemudian pergi bersama pria yang bahkan tidak mau menatap Zitao. Anak berusia 13 tahun itu harus tinggal sendirian mulai dari sekarang. Apartemen yang lumayan mewah memang berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya dulu. Tetapi—apa artinya jika dia hanya ditinggal sendirian?_

 _Mata Zitao memanas menatap punggung sang ibu dan pria itu menjauhinya._

" _Jangan ambil mamaku..." Zitao akhirnya terisak pelan. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan kini selain menangis? Meski mencoba menggapai dengan tangannya, ibunya tak akan kembali. Dia sudah ditinggalkan._

" _Mama..."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Meski berteriak... suaraku tak akan pernah menggapaimu**_

 _ **Kau, kalian, semuanya...**_

 _ **...akan menutup telinga ketika aku menderita**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

"Kau mau bunuh diri?"

.

Suara berat itu menyentak Zitao, pemuda manis yang kini berdiri ditepian gedung melihat seorang pemuda tampan berjalan kearahnya. Zitao mundur karena tidak menyangka siapa yang datang ke atap saat ini. Tatapan mata itu memang mengintimidasi, tetapi... sorot yang terselip khawatir jauh membuat Zitao tertegun.

.

 _ **Lantas mengapa harus kau?**_

.

"Tumben kau kesini." Zitao mempertajam matanya, berusaha menutupi keterkejutan. Pemuda tampan yang menghampiri Zitao itu tersenyum sinis kemudian melipat tangan didada. _**Yifan**_ , berdiri tegap disana. Memandang Zitao dengan mata indahnya tanpa berkedip. Jujur saja, Zitao akui Yifan sangat berbeda jika mengenakan seragam sekolah, aura dan pesonanya sangat memikat.

"Mana Sehun?"

"Dia dipanggil Yixing-ge untuk rapat klub baru saja. Nampaknya akan lama karena mereka akan mengikuti kompetisi." Jelas Zitao.

Yifan mengangguk pelan. "Hmm... Yixing memang mengatakannya padaku."

"Lalu mengapa kau bertanya, cih?" Zitao menjauhi Yifan dan duduk bersandar di dinding. Yifan hanya mengikuti Zitao dengan tatapannya, pemuda manis itu menegak minuman dingin seperti orang yang sangat kehausan. Namun, Yifan masih memiliki pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Apalagi ketika mata mereka bertatapan ketika Yifan menegur Zitao, seakan ada penghancuran dimata indah pemuda manis itu.

 _ **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak datang?**_

"Kenapa memperhatikanku?" tanya Zitao pada Yifan yang masih saja diam. "Di sekolah tidak perlu menemuiku seperti ini. Kita pura- pura tak mengenal saja, aku tak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa kau dan aku berhubungan."

Yifan menghela nafas panjang, apakah Zitao berfikir Yifan mengikutinya? "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku tak sengaja menemukanmu disini. Bisanya aku akan ketempat ini untuk beristirahat jika Yixing tidak ada."

"Yixing-ge? Kau dekat dengannya?" Zitao malah bertanya.

"Ya, dia sahabatku sejak kecil." Jawab Yifan jujur, wajahnya terlihat tenang. Tidak ada kebohongan atas jawabannya. Apakah itu pertanda, bahwa Yifan dan Yixing memang bukan sepasang kekasih? Zitao menaikkan sebelum alisnya.

"Sahabat? Hanya itu?" Nampaknya Zitao belum puas.

Yifan tersenyum sinis. "Kau perduli?"

"Tidak." Zitao menjawab dengan nada datar. "Jika kau memiliki kekasih, akan semakin menarik, bukan?"

Yifan memutar bola mata kemudian duduk disamping Zitao, itu membuat Zitao mengerutkan kening. Apakah pemuda tampan ini tak mengerti bahwa Zitao tidak ingin terlihat bersamanya? Bagaimana jika seseorang datang dan melihat mereka berdua?

"Kau tidak dengar? Jangan dekat- dekat denganku—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Yifan memotong ucapan Zitao yang kini melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Yifan, tepian gedung. Zitao menghela nafas panjang lalu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malas. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berdiri disana."

 _ **Kau terlalu tajam**_

"Kurang kerjaan sekali! Jika kau salah bergerak, kau akan langsung jatuh dari lantai tujuh, tuan." Sindir Yifan yang kini membuka roti kari-nya. Zitao mengamati pemuda tampan yang entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit terbayang akan Sehun. Tubuhnya memang jauh lebih tinggi, warna rambut mereka berbeda, cara mereka berbicara juga sangat berbeda. Tetapi... aura mereka sama- sama membuat Zitao tenang. Mereka memang mirip hanya saja...

"Matamu berbeda."

"Ng?" Yifan mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Zitao. "Mata? Mataku dengan Sehun maksudnya?"

Zitao mengangguk.

Yifan mendesah pelan lalu meletakkan roti kari miliknya dipangkuan. Pemuda tampan itu memegang rahang Zitao dengan kuat hingga membuat pemuda manis itu membulatkan mata, tidak memprediksi sikap Yifan yang begitu tiba- tiba. Wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga Zitao bisa melihat bola mata Yifan.

" _Contact Lens_?" bisik Zitao pelan ketika melihat ada selaput hitam tipis yang menyelimuti mata Yifan.

"Aku menyembunyikannya, tidak seperti Sehun."

Zitao mengerjapkan mata dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa? Warna mata kalian sangat indah. Mengapa disembunyikan?"

"Indah? Aku pernah dijauhi karena mata sialan ini."

"Dijauhi?"

 _ **-"Kau benar. Warna mataku memang aneh."-**_

Sekarang Zitao mengerti mengapa Sehun mengatakan warna matanya aneh. Apakah mereka pernah diejek karena memiliki mata berwarna indah seperti itu?

"Apapun yang mencolok akan menjadi masalah, kan? Mata ini pernah membuatku hampir tidak memiliki teman. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mataku menjijikkan, apakah aku memiliki penyakit, dan hal- hal menyebalkan lainnya." Yifan benci mengungkitnya, tetapi Zitao terlihat menyukai matanya. Ini yang pertama sebenarnya. Yixing bahkan tidak pernah tahu tentang mata Yifan. Mereka memang berteman ketika Yifan memutuskan menyembunyikan warna bola matanya. Tetapi... mengapa Zitao sadar?

"Kau benar. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka miliki, perasaan iri dan ingin memiliki akan membutakan mata. Tidak perduli akan menyakiti perasaan orang lain." Wajah Zitao tiba- tiba murung. Yifan menyadarinya, pemuda manis ini bahkan memeluk kakinya dan merebahkan dagunya pada tempurung lutut.

"Kau juga pernah mengalaminya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang membicarakan diriku sendiri."

"Eh?" Yifan jujur saja tidak bisa membaca Zitao. Dia misterius, sorot matanya sulit dibaca. Kelakuannya sulit ditebak. Yifan tak pernah bertemu orang yang sekompleks Zitao. Itu sedikit membuat Yifan berfikir, apakah dia mulai perduli? "Lalu... apakah kau akan tetap melanjutkannya? Permainan yang kau maksud?"

Zitao melirik Yifan, pemuda tampan itu tidak berkedip memperhatikan Zitao yang kini tersenyum miring. Ia mendekati Yifan dan menarik dasi pemuda tampan itu hingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Aku juga ingin mencobanya denganmu." Zitao menepuk pelan pipi Yifan yang terkejut atas ucapan Zitao. "Apakah kau lebih baik daripada Sehun?"

"Seenaknya sekali! Aku ini bukan mainanmu!"

Zitao kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, bermaksud berlari menuju pintu. Yifan yang masih kesal tidak mengejar Zitao yang sudah membuka pintu atap. Namun langkah pemuda manis itu terhenti dan ia kembali membalikkan badannya. Yifan hanya mengamati dari jauh.

"Matamu." Zitao menunjuk matanya sendiri. "Bolehkan aku melihatnya lain kali?"

"Ha?"

"Warna matamu yang sesungguhnya."

Yifan cukup tercekat dengan permintaan Zitao. Tetapi belum sempat Yifan menjawab, Zitao sudah pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Yifan yang hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap langit siang yang entah kenapa terlihat menenangkan.

" _ **Kenapa? Warna mata kalian sangat indah. Mengapa disembunyikan?"**_

"Dasar aneh." Desis Yifan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

 _ **Apa arti air matamu?**_

 _ **Jika akhirnya kau memilih memperjuangkan kesedihan**_

 _ **Dibandingkan kebahagiaan**_

.

.

.

"Sehun."

Suara lembut Luhan menyentak pemuda tampan yang nampaknya melamun. Yixing masih berdiskusi dengan Kai dan Chanyeol, tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda tampan yang kini mengusap wajahnya tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Yixing. Mereka memang sedang mendiskusikan gerakan dan formasi.

"Kau melamun?" bisik Luhan pelan.

"Sepertinya iya." Jawab Sehun seakan menerawang, mata pemuda itu terlihat seperti menyimpan kekhawatiran mendalam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan mengerjapkan mata, menatap Sehun dengan taat. Yixing yang sudah mempraktekkan gerakan bersama Kai terlihat tak memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun yang tidak fokus padanya.

"Aku... memikirkan Zitao."

"Oh, kekasihmu." Nada bicara Luhan sedikit berubah. "Apakah dia sudah menyakitimu?"

"Eh?" Sehun mengerutkan kening.

Luhan tersenyum sinis. "Zitao itu bukan pemuda yang baik, Sehun. Banyak yang sudah menjadi korbannya. Contoh paling dekat adalah Park Chanyeol."

"Hah! Chanyeol-hyung pernah menyukai Zitao?" Sehun terkejut kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bersama Yixing dan Kai saat ini.

"Bukan pernah menyukai lagi, dia mantan kekasih Zitao."

 _Mantan kekasih?_

Sehun membulatkan mata sempurna, itu membuat Luhan mendesah malas. Sehun tidak tahu banyak rupanya. "Kau ini, apakah tidak penasaran dengan masa lalu kekasihmu sendiri? Bukan hanya Chanyeol, dia pernah berpacaran dengan seorang guru bernama Siwon, kemudian—"

"Berhenti, Luhan. Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu padaku?" Sehun merasa dadanya panas karena api cemburu.

"Agar kau tahu bagaimana dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan para kekasih- kekasihnya."

Sehun terdiam.

"Zitao tidak akan menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya. Dia akan menatap dengan dingin seakan tidak berperasaan, ia mencampakkan kekasihnya jika dia sudah merasa bosan, atau menemukan yang lebih baik." Luhan terlihat sangat serius. "Biasanya sebulan, Zitao akan langsung berganti pasangan."

"Hey, aku dan Zitao sudah tiga bulan menjalin hubungan." Sehun membalas ucapan Luhan dengan percaya diri sekarang. Setidaknya lebih lama dari semua mantan kekasih Zitao.

"I..Iya, sih. Kau memang yang paling lama bersama dengan Zitao." Luhan menggaruk kepalanya. "Tetapi, tidak ada jaminan Zitao tidak akan melakukannya lagi, kan? Itu sudah seperti kebiasaannya."

Benar, ucapan Luhan memang benar. Inilah yang Sehun takutkan, sifat Zitao yang seperti ini. Sehun tahu dan memang pernah mendapat peringatan dari teman sekelasnya. Zitao yang seperti itu memang banyak dibicarakan meski tidak ada yang bisa mengacuhkan pemuda manis itu sekalipun.

"Jadi berhati-hatilah." Luhan kembali berbicara.

.

 _ **Mencari yang terbaik?**_

 _ **Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya**_

 _ **Hanya akan membuktikan seberapa lemah hatimu**_

.

.

"Maaf, Sehun... aku pulang lebih dulu. Aku akan bertemu dengan ibuku."

Zitao tengah menelpon Sehun, ia sudah berada dihalte bus dan menaiki sebuah bus yang baru saja terhenti. Zitao duduk dibagian tengah bus, disamping jendela. "Ya. Maaf tidak menungguimu hingga selesai. Aku terburu-buru."

Bus tersebut sudah berjalan meninggalkan halte. Zitao tersenyum ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang sedikit kecewa, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu pasti ingin bertemu dengannya. Mereka hanya satu kali bertemu hari ini, itupun Sehun harus langsung mengikuti rapat klub.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Sehun." Zitao menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia memasukkan ponsel mahal itu kedalam saku dan menatap lurus kedepan. Ia mengamati beberapa halte yang baru saja dilalui. Sudah 15 menit Zitao mengamati jalanan, dan akhinya ia tersenyum miring ketika sebuah mobil yang ia kenali berada didekat sebuah halte bus.

Begitu bus terhenti, Zitao keluar dari bus dan berjalan menuju mobil mewah yang tak jauh dari sana. Dengan cepat Zitao masuk kedalam mobil, tersenyum pada sang pemilik yang mengerutkan keningnya melihat senyuman manis Zitao.

"Maaf lama menunggu."

"Aku tidak pernah menunggumu." Sang pemilik mobil, Yifan, memutar bola mata. Dia kesal karena tidak bisa langsung pulang padahal kegiatan klubnya sedang libur. Entah darimana Zitao mendapat nomor ponselnya, pemuda manis itu menelpon Yifan tepat ketika bell tanda pulang sekolah baru sedetik terdengar. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Hotel."

"Ha?!" Yifan kembali mematikan mesin mobilnya yang baru saja akan berjalan. "Apa?! Aku tidak salah dengar?"

Zitao mendecis lalu melipat tangan didada. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja ada! Kita terlalu cepat melakukannya—"

"Perbaiki pikiran mesummu itu!" Zitao nyaris saja meremas rambut Yifan. "Aku hanya ingin berenang. Jika di hotel tidak akan ada yang melihat kita! Kau ini memakai otakmu apa tidak? Jika berenang di tempat umum, bisa- bisa ada yang melihat kita."

"Oh.." Yifan menggaruk kepalanya. "Kupikir—"

"Kau pikir apa? Kau sudah tak sabar ingin melakukan *** denganku? Atau *** dan ***? Apakah kau ***? Kau sudah tak sabar ingin—"

"Cukup! Cukup! Kumohon, perhatikan kata- katamu, Huang Zitao!" Yifan memotong perkataan Zitao yang mengatakan kata- kata tidak pantas secara lancar. Yifan nampaknya lupa jika sikap Zitao memang seperti ini. Dia blak- blakan dan seenaknya. Seharusnya Yifan ingat bahwa seharusnya ia menjauhkan sang adik dari pemuda berwajah malaikat dan berhati iblis ini.

Begitu mobil Yifan sudah melaju dengan kecepatan standar, Zitao kembali memulai. "Sehun sangat sibuk hari ini. Nampaknya akan seperti ini terus hingga beberapa hari kedepan."

Yifan menemukan rasa sedih diucapan Zitao. "Sehun memang suka menyibukkan dirinya. Dia pandai bergaul dan selalu berhasil dalam bidang yang ia tekuni."

Zitao tersenyum tipis, ia menatap jalanan lurus dihadapan. "Ya, Sehun memang hebat. Maka dari itu, aku tak yakin dia akan bersamaku selamanya."

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa? Bukankah Sehun terus berada disisimu selama ini?"

 _ **Hal yang paling kutakutkan, saat kau pergi dan tak kembali**_

"Sehun mudah bergaul dan disukai siapa saja.. ketika aku melihatnya bersama orang lain. Dia jauh lebih indah... dia nampak hidup, bahagia. Terkadang, aku berfikir... apakah aku bisa membelenggunya hanya untukku?"

 _ **Apa gunanya hubungan tanpa keyakinan?**_

Yifan cukup terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan Zitao. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, Zitao tersentak. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri kemudian mendecis. Nampaknya ia kelepasan bicara. "Ck, lupakan apa yang kukatakan baru saja."

 _ **Keraguan yang menggerogotiku hingga terkoyak**_

"Apakah kau tak yakin Sehun akan bersamamu sampai akhir?"

Pertanyaan Yifan sedikit banyak berpengaruh pada Zitao, pemuda manis itu mengepalkan tangan. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa ia malah mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Yifan. "Sudah kukatakan, lupakan omonganku baru saja."

 _ **Aku tak ingin disudutkan pada pilihan yang tak menerimaku**_

"Maka dari itu kau mencari seseorang sebelum Sehun meninggalkanmu."

"KUBILANG LUPAKAN, YIFAN!" Zitao entah mengapa merasa emosinya memuncak. Ia merasa bodoh karena memberi celah untuk dibaca oleh Yifan. Ia tidak akan terlihat lemah. Dia akan menutupi apapun kelemahannya hingga tidak ada yang perlu melihat wajahnya yang menangis, sedih, dan terluka. Zitao berusaha untuk tidak dikasihani. Dia benci dikasihani, hidupnya tak semenyedihkan itu.

.

" _Kasihan sekali, dia ditinggalkan ayahnya saat masih berusia tiga tahun."_

 **Jangan!**

" _Ibunya bekerja keras untuk menghidupi Zitao. Kasihan sekali, andai saja aku bisa membantu."_

 **Jangan mengasihaniku!**

" _Kau tidak apa- apa? Apakah ibumu akan menjemputmu? Jika tidak, ibu guru antar pulang, ya."_

 **TUTUP MULUT KALIAN!**

.

"Zitao! Hey, Zitao!"

Zitao tersentak, ia baru saja sadar bahwa mobil Yifan sudah berhenti ditepi jalan. Pemuda tampan itu memegang kedua pundak Zitao yang nampak terengah- engah. Zitao mengerjapkan matanya, mengapa ia bisa teringat masa lalunya? Mengapa satu kalimat dari Yifan bisa membuatnya seperti ini?

"Kau terlihat pucat, Zitao." Yifan sedikit khawatir karena pemuda manis ini terlihat sangat tersiksa dan ingin menangis.

 _ **Sebenarnya luka apa yang kau simpan?**_

"A- Aku tidak apa- apa. Lebih baik kita cepat, sebelum malam." Zitao menyingkirkan kedua tangan Yifan dari pundaknya. Ia mempernyaman duduknya dan mengusap pelipis. Tidak mengacuhkan Yifan yang masih menatap Zitao disela- sela kegiatan menyetirnya.

Apa yang ia pikirkan?

.

Mengapa Yifan bisa membacanya?

.

 **Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diriku untuk jatuh cinta padamu**

 **Aku tak yakin bisa menegaskan bahwa aku tak seharusnya bersamamu**

 **Aku tak yakin bisa memilah hatiku**

 **Aku tak yakin... bisa melepasmu dari sisiku**

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 sudah post! Kecepetan apa gimana nih, haha! Lagi demen sama Gray, inspirasi bertaburan~ Berkat komenan favo dan follow kalian semua pembaca setia yang baik hati /yang Cuma read tnpa review gak terima kasih/ /plak/ /dihajar/**

 **Terima kasih udah menyempatkan buat baca ff aku. Kalau ada salah kata mohon dimaafkan dan kalau g mau baca jangan baca daripada sakit hati.**

 **Yang suka sama cerita ini di REVIEW, FAVO dan FOLLOW yah~**

 **See ya!**

 **Hidup KTS!**


	4. EXHAUSTED

**GRAY**

 **©Barbie Huang**

 **KT Fanfiction**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : EXHAUSTED**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku dihadapkan pilihan**_

 _ **Antara benar dan salah**_

 _ **Begitu rumitnya dunia hanya karena sebuah rasa**_

 _ **Berada didalam dusta yang tercipta***_

 _ **(*Sebuah Rasa – Agnez Mo)**_

.

.

.

.

Zitao sudah berada didepan kolam renang sekarang, tidak ada siapapun disana. Selain dirinya. Yifan memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar hotel saja. Terpaksa memesan satu kamar hotel pada akhirnya. Seperti, dia ingin memberi _space_ untuk Zitao. Pemuda manis itu tidak mengatakan apapun setelah Yifan menyudutkannya. Zitao pun tidak masalah, dia memang ingin sendirian sekarang.

 _ **Aku terlalu memikirkan segala hal hingga terpuruk**_

Zitao meninggalkan tasnya dikamar hotel, ia hanya mengenakan celana renang yang memang selalu ia bawa. Renang adalah salah satu cara dia melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan jika musik tak membantunya. Dengan melempar tubuhnya masuk kedalam air, Zitao merasa dia berpindah dimensi. Seakan dapat meninggalkan semua bebannya ketika ia kembali menghirup udara.

 _ **Namun, jika bukan dia...**_

 _ **...siapa yang sudi memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri?**_

Tanpa menunggu detik terkikis, Zitao menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam kolam renang. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam beberapa saat, perlahan ia buka matanya. Yang ia lihat hanya biru. Warna air bening kebiruan yang ia yakini bisa mendinginkan gundah yang kini menguasai hati. Dia seakan benar- benar sendiri didunia ini.

 **.**

" _ **Maaf, Zitao. Aku rasa kita tak bisa berteman."**_

" _ **Eh? Kenapa?"**_

" _ **Gadis yang kusukai menyukaimu."**_

 _ **.**_

Zitao masih berdiam diri didalam air, ia menutup mata sejenak saat kenanganmasa lalu kembali marajai isi otaknya. Kenangan masa lalu seperti penyakit untuk Zitao, menggerogoti kebahagiaan dan pendiriannya untuk rapuh kemudian mati.

 **.**

" _ **Mama minta maaf, nak. Tetapi mama janji, mama akan memenuhi semua keinginanmu."**_

 **.**

Zitao merasa lain ketika tiba- tiba mengingat ibunya. Kesepian yang paling menyakitkan bagi Zitao. Ketika satu- satunya manusia yang paling ia percayai meninggalkannya demi orang lain.

 _ **Demi kebahagiaan yang tidak kau dapatkan jika bersamaku...**_

 _ **Benarkan, mama?**_

Entah berapa lama Zitao sudah menahan nafasnya, ia masih betah berada disana.

.

" _ **Ada apa denganmu, Zitao? Aku memberikanmu yang terbaik!"**_

" _ **Aku hanya tak bisa bersamamu lagi."**_

" _ **Jadi memang benar? Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku?"**_

" _ **Bukankah kau yang ingin menjadi kekasihku? Aku sudah mengatakannya bahwa aku tak bisa tetapi kau memaksaku! Sekarang aku sudah tak bisa lagi! Mengertilah!"**_

" _ **Kau menjijikkan!"**_

 **.**

 _Aku akan terus dianggap salah, meski aku mengikuti semua keinginan orang lain. Aku tetap akan terasingkan. Aku tetap akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar. Tidak ada yang benar- benar menyayangiku. Tidak ada—_

 _Hanya Sehun._

 _Dan Sehun pun akan meninggalkanku jika dia menemukan satu celah yang membuatnya mundur untuk bersamaku. Sama seperti yang lainnya._

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao mulai sesak, namun ia enggan untuk naik kepermukaan. Pemuda manis itu ingin menangis saat ini, jika didalam air, tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tidak akan ada yang melihat kelemahannya. Ia akan melebur.

 **.**

 _Aku hanya terlalu takut ditinggal sendirian. Maka dari itu, sebelum kau meninggalkanku. Aku harus menemukan..._

 _...menemukan seseorang yang siap menerimaku lagi._

 **.**

 **.**

"Zitao!"

.

Pemuda manis itu membuka matanya, ia mendengar sayub- sayub suara seseorang memanggil. Tetapi pemuda manis itu enggan hanya untuk melihat sesaat. Dia mulai merasa aneh karena terlalu lama menahan nafas, tetapi ia masih ingin menangis.

.

Dia masih ingin menangis.

 **.**

 _ **Jangan tinggalkan aku!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SEHUN!**_

.

"ZITAO!"

.

 _ **Aku memperumit segalanya, agar mereka tak menemukan celah**_

.

"ZITAO!"

.

 _Suara itu..._

.

Begitu Zitao kembali membuka mata perlahan, ia tersentak ketika seseorang masuk kedalam kolam renang itu. Zitao tidak percaya ini, ia tidak menyangka siapa yang kini berenang dengan sigap kearahnya. Memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak akan ia pikirkan jika memang ia harus meminta pertolongan.

.

 _ **Sayang, aku ingin kau benar- benar ada disisiku**_

 _ **Ketika aku sangat membutuhkanmu—**_

 _ **Aku bisa gila**_

 _ **Jangan biarkan aku terpuruk lebih lama**_

.

.

.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

Zitao menangkap udara sebanyak- banyaknya ketika dia sudah berada dilantai basah ditepi kolam renang. Yifan pun terbatuk beberapa kali, ia sungguh kagum pada dirinya yang langsung masuk kedalam kolam dan mengangkat tubuh Zitao. Padahal ia tak begitu pandai berenang.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, EH?!" Yifan memaki Zitao yang tertidur sembari mengontrol nafasnya.

" _Haahh... haa.._. kau yang.. _uhuk_.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyelamatkanmu! Apalagi?!" Yifan ingin kembali melempar Zitao masuk kedalam kolam ketika melihat senyuman miring Zitao yang seakan mengejeknya. Pemuda manis itu tidak nampak ingin berterima kasih sama sekali. Dia malah menertawai Yifan.

"Aku hanya mengapung. Jangan berlebihan!" Zitao masih enggan mengaku bahwa dia memang akan mati jika Yifan tidak menolongnya.

"Mengapung? Kau tenggelam, bodoh! Kau nyaris 5 menit berada didalam air dan tidak kunjung keluar! Kau bodoh atau bagaimana, uh?! Dasar menyusahkan!"

"Eh?" Zitao mengerjapkan mata mendengar ucapan Yifan. "Kau mengawasiku?"

Yifan yang baru sadar ia tertangkap basah memperhatikan Zitao secara diam- diam hanya bisa memukul wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Sekarang ia yang ingin tenggelam dan menghilang. Zitao kembali tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Yifan. "Cih, nampaknya aku dalam bahaya. Aku memiliki seorang stalker sekarang."

Yifan memutar bola matanya malas, duduk ditepi kolam dan membenamkan betisnya kedalam sana. Pakaian sekolahnya basah dan ia tidak membawa baju ganti sama sekali. _'Bagus_ , _kau memang pintar!_ ' Yifan kembali merutuki kebodohannya. Jujur saja ia khawatir karena Zitao nampak sangat tidak baik. Sewaktu diatap juga, Zitao seperti akan melompat makanya Yifan menegur Zitao padahal ia ingin berbalik pergi sebelumnya. Apakah Zitao memang berniat mencelakai dirinya?

"Yifan.. lihat."

Zitao bersuara, menunjuk langit malam yang nampak sangat indah. Langit penuh bintang. Yifan sempat terperangah, ternyata langit malam ini sangat indah. Jarang sekali ia melihat langit seindah ini. Bintangnya banyak sekali. "Woaah!"

Zitao tersenyum tipis, Ia mengangkat lengannya dan membentangkan telapak tangan. Seperti ini menggapai bintang- bintang itu satu per satu.

 _ **Bisakah aku pergi ketempat itu?**_

 _ **Karena tidak ada seorangpun disisiku**_

"Sejak kapan kau perduli padaku?"

Pertanyaan Zitao membuat Yifan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan mata pada pemuda manis yang masih tertidur disampingnya. "Aku tidak perduli padamu. Aku perduli pada Sehun. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, Sehun akan menderita. Dia adik yang paling kusayangi, aku tak akan membiarkannya terluka."

 _ **Apa yang baru saja kuharapkan?**_

Zitao menurunkan lengannya, ia kini terfokus pada Yifan. Akhirnya mereka bertatapan, sangat lama. Yifan kembali tak bisa membaca gerakan mata Zitao. Mata pemuda manis itu merah, Yifan rasa karena ia terlalu lama berada didalam air. Namun tidak, Yifan baru menyadari bahwa Zitao menangis.

"Kau... jika aku tidak datang.. apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?"

"Jika kau tidak datang... mungkin aku akan tetap berada didalam air. Hingga aku... kehabisan nafas." Jawab Zitao asal- asalan.

"Dan saat kau diatap waktu itu, apakah jika aku tidak datang... kau akan terjun dari sana?"

Zitao cukup jengah sebenarnya karena Yifan tak berhenti bertanya. Tetapi yang membuat Zitao cukup heran adalah kenyataan bahwa Yifan mengkhawatirkannya. Pemuda tampan itu sangat tajam, sedikit membuat Zitao takut karena nampaknya sulit mengelabui Yifan, tidak seperti Sehun. "Tidak sekalian bertanya berapa nomor sepatu dan ukuran celana dalamku, eh?"

Yifan memutar bola mata karena ia tahu saat ini Zitao tengah menyindirnya. Pemuda manis yang kini kembali memandangi langit tidak menggubris gerakan Yifan yang menahan dirinya untuk kembali melempar Zitao kedalam kolam. Dan disaat itu, fokus Yifan terpatok pada mata Zitao yang memerah.

 _Eh?_

"Kau menangis?" Yifan bertanya tanpa tahu akibat apa yang akan ia dapatkan.

 _ **Sial, mengapa kau harus menyadarinya?**_

Zitao menarik lengan Yifan secara tiba- tiba hingga pemuda tampan itu tak mempersiapkan gerakan pertahanan agar ia tidak terjatuh. Tetapi apa yang setelahnya terjadi membuatnya tak bisa berfikir. Ia merasakan dengan jelas, bibir lain yang menangkap bibirnya.

 _ **Jika aku melanjutkan semua ini, aku akan kehilangannya**_

Yifan sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Tangan Zitao yang memegang pipinya membuat Yifan merasa tak bisa berhenti. Jauh lebih dalam hingga Zitao pun tak mengerti cara menghentikannya. Ia memejamkan mata, mengontrol emosi yang sempat memuncak. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, terlebih didepan orang yang baru ia kenali.

 _ **Dia akan membenciku, aku tahu resikonya**_

Perlahan, mereka memisahkan bibir masing- masing, tali liur tipis yang menjadi penyambung bibir merekapun terputus. Zitao mendorong dada Yifan agar menjauh darinya. Pemuda manis itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Yifan yang masih terdiam tak bergerak. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun ketika melihat Zitao pergi dari area kolam renang hotel.

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tidak ingin menyakiti?**_

 _ **Justru aku sendiri yang akan menoreh luka terdalam**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya, ia berlatih hingga pukul 10 malam. Rasanya lelah sekali, ia ingin cepat pulang lalu tidur. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, ia langsung berpamitan dengan Luhan dan Kai. Yixing masih mengganti pakaian nampaknya. Pemuda tampan itu keluar dari ruang klub dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Tetapi, ditengah perjalanan ia melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Hyung, ap—"

"Aku duluan, Sehun." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Sehun lalu tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menjauhi Sehun begitu saja. Nampak sekali Chanyeol menghindari Sehun, sejak masuk kedalam klub _dance_ , hanya Chanyeol yang tidak mau terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Apakah kau masih menyukai Huang Zitao, hyung?"

Pertanyaan Sehun menghentikan langkah pemuda tampan tersebut. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, ia memejamkan mata sesaat lalu membalikkan badannya. Sehun masih diam ditempat, mereka bertatapan cukup lama.

"Haruskah membahas Zitao?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terlihat tertekan.

"Lantas mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku? Aku sudah berusaha dekat denganmu karena kita satu tim." Sehun ingin menyelesaikan semua ini. Ia merasa harus mencari tahu juga, masa lalu Zitao.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bersikap buruk padamu." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya tak tahan jika melihatmu bahagia bersama Zitao."

"Zitao adalah kekasihku, hyung."

"Aku tahu, tetapi sebelum dia bersamamu. Dia milikku!" Chanyeol mendecis ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia berteriak. Ia tak seharusnya tersulut amarah. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana karena tidak yakin bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

"Apakah dia memutuskanmu karena.. aku?"

Chanyeol berusaha mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sehun. Ia berjalan cepat dan tidak berniat berhenti. Itu membuat Sehun menghela nafas panjang, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar. Meski Zitao nampak tidak perduli pada semua mantan kekasihnya, masih ada seseorang yang terluka karena sikap Zitao. Sehun merasa sedikit bersalah pada Chanyeol. Tetapi, ia jauh lebih memikirkan Zitao. Ia tidak ingin Zitao terus dikelilingi rumor tidak baik.

Ia ingin Zitao dipandang baik oleh orang lain, agar pemuda manis itu tidak harus sendirian jika Sehun tak ada disisinya. Agar pemuda manis itu tak sendirian lagi.

"Zitao." Desis Sehun lirih. "...Aku berjanji, aku akan membersihkan namamu."

.

 _ **Aku tidak akan berbesar mulut untuk melindungimu**_

 _ **Aku akan mengusahakan apapun**_

 _ **Cukup lihat apa yang kulakukan untukmu**_

.

.

.

.

Zitao ingin sekali bertepuk tangan melihat dirinya yang sempurna dari pantulan cermin. Ia memuja wajah cantiknya, tubuh indahnya, tidak ada yang kurang **.** _Ah, ada yang kurang_ , ia kurang memiliki hati. Ini kali pertama ia merasa sangat bersalah ketika menduakan kekasihnya. Dia merasa sangat salah hingga tak bisa memaafkan dirinya, seperti tubuh Zitao mengering. Sungguh ia tak bisa membayangkan ia sudah berciuman dengan pemuda lain. Zitao merasa bahwa Sehun tidak cukup. Dia masih membutuhkan sosok lain dan itu bukan Sehun. Kenapa? Apakah Zitao terlalu fokus dengan rasa sendiri dan rasa butuhnya hingga lupa akan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?

 _ **Sehun terlalu baik.**_

Itulah yang membuat Zitao ketakutan.

Pemuda manis itu mengontrol emosinya dengan susah payah. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan air beberapa kali, membersihkannya dengan handuk kemudian mengenakan baju sekolah. Zitao rasa ia tidak akan bisa pulang keapartemen, dia hanya akan terus larut dengan pikiran. Dia harus memaksa Yifan untuk menemaninya hingga ia tertidur malam ini. Ia sedang tidak ingin sendirian.

 _Klek_

Yifan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, tersentak ketika melihat Zitao ternyata tengah berada didalam sana. Zitao melirik Yifan sekilas dari cermin dan kembali mengancingi kemejanya. Itu membuat Yifan tersulut karena Zitao terlihat tidak perduli dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka. Pemuda tampan itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

"Tidakkah kau lihat aku ada disini?" Zitao memutar bola mata ketika menyadari Yifan malah masuk bukannya keluar dari sana. "Keluar, Yifan!"

"Semudah itukah?"

"Ha?" Zitao membalikkan badannya, Yifan tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Zitao tahu bahwa pemuda tampan itu pasti tengah menahan emosi.

"Semudah itukah kau mencium seseorang?"

Zitao tersenyum sinis kemudian mendekati Yifan, kedua tangan Zitao mengusap pipi Yifan yang menghempas tangan Zitao agar menjauh darinya. Sudah dapat dipastikan Yifan sedang marah. Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak perduli. "Mengapa? Kau sakit hati karena ciuman tadi tak berarti apapun?"

Yifan sulit untuk bersabar, ia mendorong tubuh Zitao agar tersudut di dinding. Tentu saja Zitao tidak membiarkan hal itu, ia memberontak tetapi kekuatan tangan Yifan lebih kuat darinya. Pemuda manis itu tak bisa bergerak. Kedua tangannya dikunci oleh Yifan.

"Lepaskan aku, Yifan!"

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa berbuat seenaknya, Huang Zitao?!"

"Apa yang—"

Zitao terkejut atas apa yang Yifan lakukan, ia sudah menggigit leher Zitao. Tentu saja membuat pemuda manis itu melenguh karena kuatnya kekuatan Yifan. Ini tidak diperkirakannya. Zitao terus berusaha untuk lepas karena ia tak akan membiarkan Yifan berlaku seenaknya. Zitao yang memegang kendali disini!

"Kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak menyentuhku, Yifan!" Zitao tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa bergerak. Kekuatan Yifan tidak bisa ia remehkan nampaknya.

Yifan tersenyum sinis, ia semakin gencar menambah ' _lukisan'_ yang nyaris keunguan dileher Zitao. Jika saja Zitao sedikit lebih kuat, ia bisa saja mendorong dan menyingkirkan Yifan. Zitao menahan nafas saat Yifan mulai merambati kulit dibelakang telinga Zitao, membuat pemuda manis itu harus menggerakkan kepalanya kearah samping untuk menghindar.

Dan Zitao melihat pantulan dirinya dan Yifan dicermin.

 _ **Rasanya.. menjijikkan.**_

Zitao menggigit bibir bawah, ia terlihat sangat kecil. Yifan menguasainya. Itu membuat Zitao membenci keadaan. Ia benci ketika ia harus kalah, ia tak suka ini. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Yifan berhasil mendapatkannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun meremehkan perasaannya.

 _ **Jika Sehun tahu... dia akan membenciku!**_

Ah...

Membenci?

Bukankah Zitao sudah biasa dibenci? Bukankah dia sudah biasa mendapat tatapan jijik? Bukahkah seharusnya dia tak takut jika dia akhirnya dibenci? Apakah perasaan Zitao pada Sehun semakin kuat jika pemuda manis itu merasa takut dibenci oleh Sehun?

 _ **Bukankah aku bertaruh saat ini?**_

Zitao menghentikan gerakan memberontaknya. Ia malah tersenyum melihat dirinya yang dikuasai Yifan, senyuman sedingin malam.

 _ **Dusta apa lagi yang harus kutumpuk untuk menyembunyikannya?**_

.

"Mengapa tidak sekalian saja kita melakukan'nya', Yifan?"

.

Suara dingin Zitao mengejutkan Yifan, ia menghentikan kegiatannya yang mulai liar. Mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa melihat bagaimana kosongnya mata Zitao. Sontak saja, Yifan melepaskan semua kunciannya ditubuh Zitao. Pemuda manis yang kini tersenyum licik menyentuh leher jenjangnya yang sudah basah dan dipenuhi bercak keunguan.

"Apakah kau puas hanya dengan seperti ini?"

Yifan yakin bahwa hati pemuda manis itu memang tertutup rapat, ia bahkan tidak terlihat terganggu dengan apa yang Yifan lakukan baru saja. Ia tertawa keras, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok indah itu terpantul didalam cermin.

 _ **Kau tidak bisa menyakitiku**_

"Sehun bahkan tidak pernah melukisnya seindah ini ditubuhku." Zitao meraba _'hasil karya_ ' Yifan dileher putihnya. "Aku suka kekuatanmu."

 _ **Aku tak akan terlihat lemah, didepan siapapun**_

 _ **Apalagi dirimu**_

"Kau... aku tidak mengerti dirimu!" Yifan terduduk ditepian badtub. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sebenarnya Zitao inginkan darinya. "Sebenarnya kau ini orang seperti apa? Aku melihatmu serapuh dandelion beberapa jam lalu, dan sekarang... kau terlihat seperti tidak berperasaan."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti." Zitao memudarkan senyumannya, mereka bertatapan melalui cermin. "Kau membenciku atau menyukaiku, aku tidak perduli. Perasaanmu hanya akan sia- sia, karena aku pasti akan meninggalkanmu."

 _ **Pemuda ini... tak seharusnya kusentuh.**_

Yifan kembali berdiri tegap, ia menarik lengan Zitao agar mereka bertatapan secara langsung. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa bersikap seperti ini, kau mengerikan! Tetapi, jika kau memperlakukan Sehun seperti ini dikemudian hari, aku akan menghabisimu."

"Hm?" jawab Zitao enteng.

"Jawab dengan benar, Zitao! Kau tidak akan menyakiti adikku, bukan?"

Kali ini Zitao tertawa. "Pertanyaanmu lucu sekali, Yifan. Bukankah kita tengah menyakiti Sehun saat ini?"

 **DEG**

Yifan membulatkan mata, ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Zitao. Tetapi pemuda manis itu sangat lihai menarik perhatian Yifan. Dia memeluk Yifan yang masih terdiam, seakan masih menampar dirinya sendiri karena kenyataan yang baru saja Zitao katakan membuatnya merasa bersalah luar biasa.

"Kau naif sekali, Yifan. Ketika aku mengancammu untuk melindungi Sehun... tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa Sehun akan semakin terluka karena kau menyutujui permainanku?" Zitao mengusap dada bidang Yifan. "Kau sungguh bodoh."

 _ **Kenyataan bahwa aku... menerima dengan mudah**_

 _ **Mengapa?**_

"Jangan menyalahkanku saja. Bukankah kau menyetujui permainan itu karena kau memang tertarik padaku sejak awal? Kau tidak bisa menolakku." Zitao mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh bibir merah muda milik Yifan.

 _ **Berhenti!**_

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Yifan. Bukan hanya aku yang menikmati permainan ini. Kau juga menikmatinya."

 _ **Aku?**_

Yifan tersudut oleh semua perkataan Zitao. Pemuda tampan itu bermaksud pergi dari sana namun Zitao tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia menarik Yifan dan menyudutkannya di dinding. Nafas Zitao terdengar memburu dan wajah pemuda manis itu nampak pucat. Yifan yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dari Zitao. _Otak dan hatinya yang salah._

"Aku tidak mau mendengar semua perkataanmu! Kau gila!" Yifan berusaha melepaskan pegangan Zitao ditubuhnya, meski ia tidak mengerti mengapa tangan Zitao bergetar hebat. Semakin membuat Yifan tidak mengerti, sebenarnya orang macam apa ini tengah ia hadapi?

"Aku yang mengendalikan permainan, Yifan!" Zitao tiba- tiba berteriak dengan suara yang terkesan tertekan. Matanya terbelalak dan nafasnya terdengar memburu. "Tidak ada yang boleh mengendalikan perasaanku!"

"Apa yang—"

"TIDAK SEHUN DAN TIDAK JUGA KAU! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MENGENDALIKAN HATIKU! TIDAK SIAPAPUN! KAU PAHAM?!"

"Zita—"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN HATIKU PADA SIAPAPUN LAGI! KAU TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN MENGATURKU SESUKAMU!"

Yifan terdiam mendengar teriakan Zitao, wajah dingin Zitao berganti dengan ekspresi menderita yang amat sangat. Zitao mundur beberapa langkah kemudian pergi dari sana. Membanting pintu itu dengan sangat keras. Meninggalkan Yifan yang kini terduduk kaku. Sebenarnya, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Ini bukan masalah siapa yang salah. Kenyataan yang Yifan limpahkan pada Zitao, kesalahan yang sebenarnya juga berawal dari dirinya.

.

" _ **Kau naif sekali, Yifan. Ketika aku mengancammu untuk melindungi Sehun... tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa Sehun akan semakin terluka karena kau menyutujui permainanku?"**_

.

Yifan menyengkram rambut emasnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia memejamkan mata. Perkataan Zitao memang benar. Dia menyetujui permainan Zitao dengan mudah. Bukan karena ia ingin melindungi Sehun. Dia sama kejamnya, dia sama buruknya.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jangan menyalahkanku saja. Bukankah kau menyetujui permainan itu karena kau memang tertarik padaku sejak awal? Kau tidak bisa menolakku."**_

.

"Sial!" Yifan mengumpat dengan suara tertahan.

Bukan hanya Zitao yang gila, dia jauh lebih gila. Berapa kalipun dia mengelabui perasaannya untuk membenci dan semua yang ia lakukan adalah agar Sehun tak terluka. Semuanya omong kosong.

Omong kosong.

.

 _ **Apakah aku pantas dimaafkan?**_

 _ **Aku benci hatiku**_

 _ **Aku benci diriku**_

 _ **Aku benci mengakui bahwa aku tak bisa tanpamu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Continue**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Please review, favorite and follow f** **or** **fast update^^**

 **Support KT!**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Barbie Huang**

 **Pekanbaru, 1 NOV 2016**


	5. CLOSER

" _Aku menyukaimu." Chanyeol berkata dengan lantangnya. Zitao yang baru akan duduk dibangkunya hanya memandang datar pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu. Ia tahu siapa pemuda tinggi ini, beberapa hari belakangan suka menyapa dan mengikuti Zitao._

" _Kau menyukaiku? Atas dasar apa?" Zitao bertanya dengan suara yang terkesan tak perduli. Berhasil membuat semua siswa dan siswi dikelas itu ingin melempar Zitao dengan kursi. Bagaimana tidak? Nada bicara apa yang Zitao pakai pada pemuda tampan yang mendapat gelar 'King' disekolah itu._

" _Aku menyukai segala hal tentang dirimu."_

" _Kau belum mengenalku."_

" _Aku akan mengenalmu." Chanyeol nampaknya sudah mempersiapkan segala jawaban yang mungkin akan Zitao tanyakan._

" _Kau serius?"_

" _Sangat."_

" _Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu."_

 _Perkataan Zitao ternyata tidak mempan pada Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu tetap tersenyum manis. Ia malah tertawa pelan dan mengarahkan tangannya pada Zitao, membuat pemuda manis itu mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Kau akan menyukaiku. Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya."_

 _Zitao suka ini, ia suka pemuda berhati keras seperti ini. Tanpa berfikir, Zitao menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Itu membuat pemuda tampan senang bukan kepalang. "Aku akan mencobanya. Tetapi, kau harus tahu—aku tidak akan memberikan hatiku pada siapapun dengan mudah."_

.

 _ **Bermaksudpun tidak untuk melukai siapapun**_

 _ **Bahkan aku tak melakukan apapun**_

 _ **Mereka memaksa masuk dan melukai diri sendiri**_

 _ **Kemudian menuduhku**_

.

.

* * *

 **GRAY**

 **©Barbie Huang**

 **KT Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : CLOSER**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah seminggu, mereka tidak bertemu.

Yifan dan Zitao.

Setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di Hotel, Zitao maupun Yifan tak pernah berhubungan lagi. Kelas mereka yang berbeda tingkat juga menjadi salah satu faktor. Zitao pun kerap dikelas saja jika Sehun tak bisa menemaninya. Sehun semakin saja sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya.

Zitao menghela nafas panjang, ia sedang duduk dibangkunya dan menatap langit pagi yang begitu indah. Pemuda manis bersurai pirang itu melamun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Yifan bukan tanpa alasan. Bukan karena apa, dia tak ingin terlalu terikat ataupun punya hubungan dekat. Yifan hanya mainan ketika Sehun tak bersamanya.

Prinsip itu harus ia pegang erat.

"Kau sudah baik- baik saja, Zitao?" Sehun datang ke meja pemuda manis yang tersenyum melihat Sehun. Pagi ini Sehun terlihat sangat tampan, ia merubah warna rambut hitamnya dengan _dark gray_ dua hari yang lalu. Tentu untuk kepentingan kompetisi, Zitao dengan senang hati memilihkan warna yang cocok untuk Sehun.

"Ya, aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik hari ini."

"Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu?" Sehun mengusap rambut Zitao dengan lembut. "Jangan sakit- sakit lagi."

Zitao mengangguk cepat, meski rasa bersalah kembali hinggap dihatinya. Dia berbohong pada Sehun, dia sebenarnya tidak pernah sakit. Tetapi dia harus terus memakai syal untuk menutupi bekas ciuman Yifan dilehernya. Saat ini bekasnya sudah hilang, Zitao tak perlu menutupinya dengan syal lagi.

"Nanti jam istirahat aku akan kembali latihan." Sehun mengambil kursi agar bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Zitao. "Kau akan makan siang dengan siapa?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak ingin kau kesepian."

"Tenang saja, Sehun." Zitao menggenggam tangan Sehun diatas meja. "Aku akan baik- baik saja. Aku memang kesepian, tetapi aku bisa mengatasinya."

Sehun terdiam sesaat lalu kembali menatap Zitao dengan taat. "Apakah aku batal saja ikut kompetisi _dance_?"

"Hey!" Zitao langsung menggeleng cepat. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kau sudah berusaha sampai sejauh ini. Jangan seperti itu, Sehun. Kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan marah."

Zitao nampaknya tak main- main, raut wajahnya berubah serius. Itu membuat Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Maaf, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Kau khawatir terlalu banyak." Zitao berusaha terlihat biasa. Meski ia memang membutuhkan Sehun. Tetapi Zitao tak mungkin egois, dia suka melihat Sehun menari. Dia suka Sehun yang bersinar. Meski ia harus kesepian, selama Sehun bahagia, dia akan mengusahakan apapun. Rasanya, ingin sekali mencari cara menghilangkan rasa bersalah dihati Zitao.

 _ **Seandainya bisa... aku mempercayai ikatan kita yang sudah sedalam ini**_

Sehun kembali melihat Zitao melamun, belakangan, Zitao suka sekali melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya ini. Sehun sungguh khawatir. Zitao nampak lebih pemurung.

"Zitao, aku—"

Bunyi bell tanda masuk menghentikan perkataan Sehun, pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis kemudian berdiri, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Zitao. Tetapi, nampaknya belum saatnya. Sehun mengembalikan kursi yang ia gunakan pada tempatnya lalu melirik Zitao yang memperhatikannya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Sampai nanti."

Sehun keluar dari kelas Zitao, seketika a termenung. Mengingat keinginan Sehun untuk berhenti ikut kompetisi hanya karena tak mau membiarkan Zitao sendirian. Pemuda manis itu kembali memuja langit pagi yang begitu indah. Mata Zitao berpijar, ia semakin dihimpit rasa bersalah. Tahap hubungan dan perasaannya pada Sehun semakin saja membuatnya takut. Zitao yakin dia sudah memikirkan kebahagiaan Sehun diatas kebahagiaannya.

 _ **Ini gawat.**_

Dia tidak boleh terlalu dalam mencintai siapapun. Tidak boleh!

 _ **Aku muak dengan diriku**_

Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengetik pesan singkat lalu kembali meletakkan ponsel itu kedalam laci mejanya. Mata Zitao kembali terlihat kosong.

.

.

 _ **Sampai kapan aku memelihara perasaan hina ini?**_

.

.

Jam istirahat tengah berlangsung tetapi Yifan tidak nampak bahagia. Ia menatap pesan singkat yang masuk tadi pagi. Pesan yang membuatnya tak konsentrasi sama sekali selama jam pelajaran. Bagaimana tidak? Zitao mengiriminya pesan yang berbunyi;

' **Jam istirahat. Ruang musik. Jika kau tak datang, jangan salahkan jika ban mobilmu hilang satu. With love, Zitao.'**

"Cih, _**with love**_ apanya! Dia memang seenaknya, tidak pernah menghubungiku selama seminggu langsung mengancamku!" Yifan menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku celana kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Sebenarnya Yifan tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa didepan Zitao. Pertemuan terakhir mereka bisa dikatakan sangat kacau. Bagaimana cara ia memulai pembicaraan nanti?

"Yixing!" Yifan memanggil pemuda manis yang nampak terburu- buru keluar dari kelas. Begitu mendengar panggilan Yifan, pemuda manis itu berhenti dan tersenyum ketika Yifan menghampirinya.

"Yifan! Aku merindukanmu!" Yixing memeluk Yifan yang hanya bisa tertawa pelan menanggapi sikap Yixing. "Kau akan makan sendirian hari ini? Maaf, aku tak bisa meninggalkan kegiatan klub."

"Hey, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku mengerti." Yifan mencubit pelan pipi Yixing. "Meskipun aku sangat kesepian. Aku mengerti."

"Hmm, kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan kerumahmu. Bagaimana jika kita menonton film? Besok libur, kan?"

"Ide bagus!" Yifan menyetujuinya tanpa berfikir, itu membuat Yixing sangat bahagia. Sejauh ini Yifan tak pernah menolak keinginan Yixing. Apapun itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan langsung ke ruang _dance._ " Yixing melirik jam tangannya.

"Kau tidak makan dulu?"

"Sudah ada yang menyediakan makanan disana."

"Baiklah. Semangat!"

Yixing mengangguk mantap, namun ia belum mau meninggalkan pemuda tampan yang kini malah memiringkan wajahnya. Mengapa Yixing masih disana? Dan gerakan Yixing berikutnya membuat Yifan tak bisa bergerak. Pemuda manis itu menarik lengan Yifan hingga pemuda tampan itu sedikit membungkukkan badan.

 _Seandainya bisa..._

Sentuhan ringan mengenai pipi Yifan yang terkejut bukan main. Yixing menciumnya tepat dipipi pemuda tampan yang kini terdiam bahkan sulit bernafas. Yixing tersenyum kikuk melihat ekspresi Yifan yang sudah ia duga.

 _...hatiku memilihmu saja, bukan dia_

"Sampai nanti." Yixing tak menunggu respon Yifan lalu berlari dari sana. Pemuda tampan itu masih diam mengamati punggung Yixing yang menjauh lalu hilang ketika berbelok. Yifan tersandar didinding koridor. Ia menunduk dalam dan menyentuh pipinya yang dicium Yixing baru saja.

 _Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?_

"Sial." Yifan menyengkram dadanya.

.

 _ **Kau sangat baik padaku**_

 _ **Tetapi aku tak bisa membalasnya**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan**_

 _ **Hatiku sudah dimiliki**_

.

.

.

Zitao membuka jendela ruang musik itu dengan lebar. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika angin menyapa wajah dan rambutnya, pemuda manis itu sempat memejamkan mata. Namun tidak lama karena ia mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dibelakangnya. Seketika Zitao menggerakkan wajahnya kebelakang, menatap pemuda tampan yang kini terdiam melihat Zitao.

 _ **Apakah aku merindukanmu?**_

Sosok Zitao yang berada didepan jendela dan gorden putih sehalus sutra yang berterbangan menjadi latarnya. Zitao sungguh bersinar, tetapi mata pemuda manis itu jauh berbeda. Terlihat kosong tanpa arti. Sorot yang sama, yang pernah Zitao berikan padanya seminggu lalu. Apakah ia hanya memperlihatkan cahaya seredup itu hanya pada Yifan?

 _ **Malaikat apa dirimu sebenarnya?**_

"Kau terlambat."

Hanya itu yang Zitao katakan ketika melihat Yifan berdiri disana. Pemuda tampan itu seakan sadar dan menutup pintu, bahkan menguncinya. Mereka tidak mau kedapatan berduaan disana, kan?

"Aku bertemu Yixing saat akan kesini."

"Hmm, bagaimana kabar kekasihmu?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku." Yifan membantah dengan halus. "Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ya, itu bukan urusanku." Zitao mengambil sebuah gitar dan berjalan menuju Yifan yang sudah duduk disalah satu kursi. Zitao memberikan gitar itu pada Yifan yang kini mengerutkan kening. "Mainkan."

"Ha? Kau memanggilku hanya untuk memainkan gitar?"

"Aku sedang merindukan Sehun. Dia suka sekali memainkan gitar untukku. Ayo, cepat!." Zitao kembali memerintah. Mendengar nama Sehun, pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas dan mengambil gitar itu dari tangan Zitao. Ia mengapit gitar itu tetapi tidak terlihat akan memetik senarnya.

"Kau pikir aku Sehun? Sehun bisa, belum tentu aku juga bisa, kan?"

Zitao mengambil kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yifan. Ia menatap Yifan dengan sangat tajam. "Lakukan yang terbaik."

"Kau akan menyesal karena memaksaku, Cih!" Yifan akhirnya mengalah, ia tak bisa berlama- lama menatap mata Zitao. Entah kenapa. Yifan serasa akan hanyut lebih dalam, tak bisa terselamatkan lagi— _Sudah seminggu aku tak melihat wajahnya. Itu membuatku berdebar. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan!_

Yifan menggeleng cepat untuk melupakan pikirannya, ia mempersiapkan tangannya untuk memetik senar. Dan...

 **JRENGGGG**

Zitao membulatkan mata ketika Yifan memetik senar itu seenak jidatnya. Suara berisik malah membuat Zitao yakin bahwa Yifan tak memiliki _sense_ musik sama sekali. Zitao sontak menutup telinga sebelum gendang telinganya rusak karena ulah Yifan. Melihat ekspresi Zitao yang seakan ingin muntah, Yifan malah semakin bersemangat. Ia terus saja memetik senar secara berantakan bahkan tertawa keras.

"Oh Tuhan, berhenti! Berhenti, Yifan! Kau tidak bisa diharapkan!"

"Kau yang memintanya, kan? Nah, aku akan mempersembahkan yang terbaik!" Yifan masih saja mengerjai Zitao.

"Terbaik? Jika ini yang terbaik, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana yang terburuk!" Zitao rasa tangannya tak membantu sama sekali. Suara aneh yang Yifan ciptakan masih terdengar.

 _Terkadang, aku membayangkan keadaan sederhana saat bersamamu_

"Yifan, berhenti!" Zitao akan merampas gitar itu tetapi Yifan malah berdiri dan kembali memetik senar seakan dia memang sang ahli. Zitao berdecis kesal, mengejar Yifan untuk merampas gitar itu. Zitao menyesal menyuruh Yifan memainkan gitar jika jadinya hanya akan membuatnya tuli.

 _Tertawa dengan lepas, berkejaran tanpa beban_

"HEY!" Zitao berhasil menarik lengan Yifan, tetapi langkah kakinya tak mendapat pijakan yang tepat hingga membuat tubuh Zitao limbung. Karena tarikan Zitao, Yifan ikut tak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangannya. Gitar itu terlepas dari tangannya. Tetapi fokus Yifan bukan itu, melainkan Zitao yang akan terjatuh ketempat yang tak tepat. Dibelakang pemuda itu ada kursi.

"AWAS!"

 _ **Bruak**_

 _ **Ingin rasanya menertawai diri sendiri.**_

Zitao yakin kepalanya akan terbentur dengan keras, tetapi ia tak merasakan apapun ketika tubuhnya sudah membentur lantai. Ia malah merasakan tubuhnya dipelukan seseorang.

 _ **Tidak seharusnya aku menggunakan hatiku disini**_

Seseorang yang kini mendesah menahan sakit. Zitao membulatkan mata ketika menyadari Yifan melindunginya. Pelukan Yifan melemah, pemuda tampan itu malah terbaring menahan sakit sedangkan Zitao duduk dihadapannya. Wajah Zitao pucat pasi, darah terlihat mengalir dari kening Yifan. Pemuda tampan itu terlihat benar- benar kesakitan, ia tidak berhasil menutupinya.

.

" _ **Ini semua gara- gara kau! Jika saja kau tidak berteman dengannya! Dia tak akan terluka seperti ini!"**_

" _ **Karena ia menyukaimu, dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolongmu!"**_

.

"Yifan!" Zitao panik bukan main, otaknya tiba- tiba tak bisa berfikir ketika melihat darah. Tangan Zitao bergetar hebat. Ia buru-buru mengambil sapu tangan yang ada disaku celananya, meletakkan pada luka Yifan agar pendarahannya berhenti. "Yifan! Yifan, kau baik- baik saja?"

 _ **Aku tak pernah meminta siapapun untuk menolongku—**_

"Ughh... Zitao, tenanglah—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!" Zitao masih terlihat sangat panik, ia melihat kesekitar seakan mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Yifan lebih baik. "Kau berdarah! Darahnya tidak mau berhenti! Aku—aku akan memanggil perawat diruang kesehatan! Kau—"

 _ **Jangan menyudutkanku lagi!**_

"ZITAO!" Yifan berteriak, itu menyentak Zitao yang terdiam melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan yang begitu serius. Mata Zitao bahkan terlihat tergenang. Sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam pikiran Zitao? Yifan tidak bisa membacanya. "Aku baik- baik saja, hanya tergores. Kau tak perlu sepanik itu."

"Ta.. tapi—"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya." Yifan mengambil _plester_ penutup luka disaku celananya. Ia memberikannya pada Zitao yang masih berwajah sangat bersalah. "Kau tempelkan di lukaku dengan benar."

 _ **Luka ini tak sebanding dengan sorot tajammu yang menusuk jantungku**_

Zitao mengambil _plester_ penutup luka itu lalu memperbaiki duduknya, Yifan sudah bersandar pada dinding. Begitu Zitao akan menempelkan plester itu diluka Yifan, pemuda tampan itu menutup matanya. Merasakan getaran tangan Zitao mengaliri tubuhnya, Yifan sedikit bertanya- tanya, mengapa Zitao nampak sangat ketakutan karena luka kecil. Ini kali pertama Yifan melihat Zitao ketakutan.

"Su.. sudah." Bisik Zitao lirih.

Yifan membuka mata perlahan, Zitao duduk sembari menunduk dalam dihadapannya. Pemuda manis itu mengepalkan kedua tangan diatas pangkuan. Yifan menghela nafas panjang lalu mengusap kepala Zitao. Ini kali pertamanya ia merasa simpatik pada reaksi Zitao. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kau lihat, kan? Aku baik- baik saja."

"Maaf... Maafkan aku." Suara Zitao bergetar.

Yifan mengerjapkan mata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Zitao. Minta maaf? Dia tidak salah dengar? Zitao yang dapat merendahkan harga diri seorang Yifan dan bahkan dengan sadar menyinggungnya, minta maaf? Tunggu, ini tak bisa dipercaya!

"Hey, kau membuatku takut.! Bersikaplah sebagaimananya Huang Zitao yang kukenal." Yifan menjentikkan jarinya dikening Zitao. Membuat pemuda manis itu akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan memegang keningnya yang sedikit perih.

"Kau tidak marah?"

Yifan mendecis kemudian melipat tangan diada. "Tentu saja aku marah! Ini sakit sekali!"

"Eh?!" Zitao kembali pucat pasi.

"Hmmph!" Yifan menahan tawanya, itu membuat Zitao menggembungkan pipi. Ia dikerjai oleh Yifan. Pemuda manis itu berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Yifan. Sontak membuat Yifan mengejar Zitao dan menahan lengan pemuda manis itu. Zitao mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Yifan yang kini tersenyum manis. Tumben sekali Yifan tersenyum seperti ini. Pemuda itu tidak terlihat kasar lagi pada Zitao.

"Apa?"

"Ternyata kau sangat mencemaskanku. Apakah kau takut aku terluka?" Yifan masih belum puas menggoda Zitao.

"Ha? Aku khawatir? Jangan berhar—"

 _ **Jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini**_

Bibir Zitao terkunci hingga tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Mata indah Zitao membola, tidak memperkirakan ciuman yang Yifan hadiahkan. Untuk beberapa detik, Zitao rasa ciuman itu sangat kaku. Hingga Zitao membuka bibirnya agar Yifan bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka. Terjadi begitu saja, seakan wajar.

 _ **Aku bahkan tak melawan**_

 _ **Hatiku pun tak menolak**_

Zitao mendorong dada Yifan karena ia tak kuat menahan nafas lebih lama. Bibir mereka terpisah, sedikit membuat Yifan kecewa. _Yah,_ ia tak bisa memaksakan keinginan didalam hatinya. Kedua pemuda itu tak bicara sama sekali. Zitao mengusap bibirnya yang basah kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi. Berusaha tidak melihat Yifan yang masih memperhatikan Zitao.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Zita jengah karena Yifan tak juga berhenti mengikutinya dengan tatapan.

Yifan menghela nafas lalu duduk disamping Zitao yang enggan mempertemukan sorot satu sama lain. "Sekarang kau terlihat seperti malaikat dengan sayap patah. Namun aku yakin beberapa menit lagi kau akan terlihat seperti iblis yang siap menjerumuskan siapa saja masuk kedalam neraka."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Yifan. Carilah ejekan yang bisa kucerna." Zitao tertawa mengejek dan meminum air mineral yang ia bawa. Ia harus menenangkan jiwa raganya yang mulai melenceng dari kebiasaan.

"Curang! Kau membawa makanan!" Yifan malah terlihat seperti dikhianati ketika Zitao kembali mengeluarkan sebuah sandwich dari saku celananya.

"Untukmu!" Zitao melempar sandwich itu pada Yifan. "Aku sengaja membawakannya untukmu."

"Memangnya kau sudah makan?"

Zitao menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, berdua saja."

"Kau pikir aku tak sanggup membeli dua sandwich? Cih!" Zitao malah menggerutu, Yifan memutar bola mata kemudian membagi sandwich itu menjadi dua. Ia arahkan pada Zitao yang kembali menolaknya.

"Bukannya kau tak sanggup. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk membelinya. Lebih baik kau makan daripada nanti kau kelaparan didalam kelas." Pemuda tampan itu menjelaskan dengan suara yang tenang.

Zitao merasa bahwa omongan Yifan ada benarnya, ia mengambil sandwich itu kemudian memakannya bersama Yifan. Rasanya aneh ketika melihat Yifan tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Zitao bahkan merasa Yifan mulai memiliki arti dihidupnya. Bukan mengapa, jika bersama Yifan dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Yifan tahu keburukannya dan tak menghakimi Zitao seperti orang lain.

 _Apakah aku menemukan... keinginanku dalam dirimu?_

"Kurasa bersamamu tak terlalu buruk."

"Ha?" Zitao menyipitkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Yifan.

"Kau memang menyebalkan dan seenaknya. Tapi... Apakah kita bisa sering bertemu Zitao?"

 **DEG**

Pertanyaan Yifan menghentikan gerakan Zitao, pemuda manis itu nampak berfikir. Ini bukan tujuannya, Yifan tidak boleh mengaturnya. Yifan hanya mainannya hingga ia bosan, pengganti Sehun agar Zitao tidak kesepian. Zitao tak boleh lengah. "Aku sibuk dengan Sehun. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersamamu."

"Walau sebagai teman?"

"Kau ingat statusmu, Yifan. Kau adalah kekasihku, yang kedua. Jadi, kau itu tak akan pernah jadi temanku."

Yifan kembali mengingat status yang Zitao berikan seenaknya. Dia lupa status yang Zitao katakan padanya dihari itu. Dia juga kekasih Zitao? Ha, Meski kekasih gelap atau yang kedua, tetap saja statusnya adalah kekasih. "Hey! Status itu terdengar buruk sekali! Kenapa kita tidak berteman saja?"

 _Teman? Aku tidak akan pernah percaya atas ikatan menjijikkan seperti itu_

"Aku tidak butuh teman, lagipula aku akan memanggilmu hanya jika Sehun tak ada." Zitao menatap Yifan dengan senyuman miring. "Jangan berharap terlalu banyak."

Yifan tak berniat membalas ucapan Zitao, ia menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya dan meraih air mineral Zitao, tidak menyadari Zitao juga melakukan hal yang sama hingga tangan mereka bersentuhan. Zitao awalnya tak mau kalah tetapi tangan Yifan lebih dulu memegang botol air mineral tersebut. Ia mengangkat bahu kemudian melepas tangannya.

"Kau saja yang duluan." Yifan memberi air mineral itu pada Zitao.

"Aku akan menghabiskannya kalau begitu."

"Eh!" Yifan kembali menarik tangannya yang sudah terjulur pada Zitao. Pemuda tampan itu meminum air mineral tersebut beberapa teguk lalu memberikannya pada Zitao. Pemuda manis itu menyipitkan mata, menyadari Yifan yang tertawa. Setelah melempar botol kosong itu kedalam tempat sampah, ia melirik Yifan.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya merasa aneh. Mengapa jika bersamamu, aku merasa bisa melakukan hal yang tak bisa kulakukan dengan Yixing." Yifan menghela nafas panjang.

 _ **Kita sama, akupun begitu**_

"Bukankah kalian dekat sekali?"

"Yah, memang begitu. Tetapi aku harus terus menjaga sikap jika bersamanya. Aku takut dia meninggalkanku. Aku harus bersikap sesempurna mungkin. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya tidak nyaman berada didekatku."

 _Sampai seperti itukah keberadaannya dihatimu?_

"Kalian sungguhan tidak pacaran?" Entah kenapa hati Zitao sedikit perih.

"Tidak." Yifan nampak berfikir. "Dia memang menyukaiku, aku pernah membaca buku hariannya."

"Kau tidak sopan." Celetuk Zitao pedas.

"Aku tak sengaja!" Yifan membela diri. "Aku tidak selancang itu hingga sengaja membaca buku harian sahabatku. Tetapi... begitu aku mengetahuinya. Aku merasa... aku bisa melukainya."

"Karena kau tak menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukai Yixing sebagai sahabatku. Dia sangat berarti dihidupku. Tetapi... jika datang hari dimana ia akan menyatakan perasaannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jika kau tidak suka, kau tinggal menolaknya." Zitao berujar enteng.

Yifan tersenyum tipis, "Aku bukan dirimu yang bisa bertindak tanpa memikirkan orang lain. Jika aku menolaknya, aku akan kehilangan dia. Aku tak ingin Yixing membenciku."

 _ **Kenapa rasanya... menyesakkan?**_

"Jika dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu.. kau akan menerimanya?"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Selama ini Yixing tak pernah mengecewakanku."

 _ **Kau juga akan menghilang?**_

Tanpa bisa dimengerti, dada Zitao seperti kehabisan oksigen. Pemuda manis itu menatap kakinya. Ia seharusnya tidak perduli dengan kehidupan Yifan, kan? Lantas mengapa ia merasa sesak ketika Yifan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat memikirkan Yixing? Rasanya, Zitao tak rela jika Yifan dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Ah, aku jadi membicarakan kehidupanku. Maaf, aku yakin kau tak tertarik—"

"Jika aku melarangmu untuk bersama Yixing, kau akan melakukannya?"

Yifan terdiam, Zitao memang tak terduga. Kini ia mempertanyakan hal yang menjurus kebeberapa kemungkinan. Yifan tak bisa membaca apapun dari mata Zitao yang menangkap sosoknya. Terkadang ia mengutuk dirinya, mengapa tidak bisa membaca makna dari sana. Namun Zitao memang bukan pemuda yang akan bersusah hati memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

"Pertanyaanmu sama halnya jika aku bertanya, apakah kau mau meninggalkan Sehun demi diriku?"

 _ **Benar. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya.**_

Mereka diam, saling menangkap sorot masing- masing. Mencoba mengartikan makna dari keterdiaman dan keheningan disekitar mereka.

 _ **Cintaku tetap diam**_

"Baiklah, hentikan pembicaraan ini. Lebih baik kita kembali kekelas." Zitao sudah berdiri dan akan berjalan keluar ruangan. Yifan kembali menghentikan langkah Zitao. Ia berdiri didepan Zitao, menghalangi jalan pemuda manis yang kini nampak sedikit murung.

"Kau belum menjawabnya." Yifan menuntut.

"Kau yang belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Yifan terlihat serius sekarang. "Apakah kau mau meninggalkan Sehun demi aku?"

 _ **Kau menguji hatiku?**_

Zitao menghela nafas malas lalu melipat tangan didada. "Jawabannya, apakah kau mau meninggalkan Yixing demi aku?"

 _ **Aku yang bahkan tidak tahu kearah mana aku berlari?**_

Keduanya kembali diam, seperti tidak ada jawaban yang mereka yakini untuk pertanyaan egois tersebut. Zitao yang mulai jengah, akhirnya melangkah pergi. Yifan membiarkan Zitao, pemuda tampan itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Zitao memang mengerikan, Yifan bisa dibuat melupakan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

.

"Bodoh... apa yang sudah kupertanyakan?"

.

 _ **Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menghancurkan keteguhanku**_

 _ **Sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Tidak ada yang bisa mengatur hatiku**_

 _ **Sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Tidak ada... hingga aku bertemu denganmu**_

 _ **Sekejap, kau meletakkan keinginanku dibawah tanganmu**_

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih atas review nya ^^**

 **Maaf agak lama update karena bolak balik keluar kota belakangan huhu**

 **Please review, favo dan follow this story kalau km mau baca lanjutannya**

 **Arigatou na.**

 **#SalamKTS #KeepstrongKTS**

 **.**

 **Barbie Huang**

 **.**

 **PEKANBARU, 14 NOV 16**


	6. CARE

**GRAY**

 **©Barbie Huang**

 **KT Fanfiction**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : CARE**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Bergegaslah**_

 _ **Pergi dan jangan kembali**_

 _ **Sebelum aku tak bisa melepasmu**_

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao masuk kedalam apartemen. Ia berjalan dengan lesu, merasa bahwa tubuhnya berkali lipat lebih lelah dari biasanya. Pemuda manis itu menghidupkan lampu dan meletakkan makan malamnya diatas meja.

" _ **Apakah kau mau meninggalkan Sehun demi aku?"**_

Gerakan Zitao yang menuang air putih ke dalam gelas terhenti, pemuda manis itu meletakkan kembali teko kaca yang ia pegang diatas meja. Ia memejamkan mata dan menjatuhkan keningnya.

"Aku mulai gila. Aku mulai gila." Gumam Zitao berkali- kali. Dia memang merasa dirinya tak waras karena yang mengisi kepalanya adalah Yifan. Mengapa bisa? Padahal Zitao hanya ingin bermain- main dengan pemuda tampan itu hingga ia bosan. Tetapi, perkembangannya malah menjurus kearah lain. Yifan mulai mengetahui sisi yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

Zitao merebahkan pipinya diatas meja lalu menatap lurus kedepan, matanya menangkap figura foto yang tergantung disana. Mata Zitao tiba- tiba mengelam, perasaan aneh seketika menyelimuti hatinya. Foto Zitao dan ibunya beberapa tahun silam.

 _ **Pada akhirnya semua akan meninggalkanku dan memilih kebahagiaannya**_

Pemuda manis itu memejamkan mata. Ia ingat bagaimana Yifan memikirkan Yixing, Yifan yang akan menerima perasaan Yixing jika Yixing menyatakan perasaannya. Kebahagiaan Yifan bukan dirinya, bukan Zitao. Itu yang harus Zitao ingat, ia hanya terlanjur hanyut dalam perasaan dan permainannya. Dia tak boleh membiarkan Yifan menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Perasaannya pada Yifan tidak akan bertahan lama. Benar, Zitao hanya terlena.

"Sebentar lagi... aku masih membutuhkannya untuk menahan perasaanku pada Sehun."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apakah bisa berhenti?**_

 _ **Sudah sejauh ini... apakah aku bisa menghapus kenangan singkat yang berarti?**_

.

.

Sehun rasa kaki dan tangannya akan putus jika ia tidak berhenti sekarang juga. Pemuda tampan itu terduduk dengan keras dilantai dan bersandar pada cermin besar diruangan itu. Setelah yakin bisa mengontrol nafasnya, Sehun menggapai air minum didalam tasnya. Menenggak minum itu hingga habis dan melemparnya kembali kedalam tas.

Jika ditanya, kini ia memikirkan Zitao. Kekasihnya itu sedikit berubah, ia bisa merasakannya. Mata Zitao makin lama semakin sulit ia baca. Zitao tetap ceria bersamanya, tetap tersenyum dan selalu memberi pengertian pada apa yang Sehun sukai. Namun... Sehun rasa Zitao semakin lama, semakin tertutup.

 _Aku ingin tahu..._

Sehun lalu mengambil ponselnya didalam tas, mencari kontak Zitao dan menelpon pemuda manis itu.

 _...siapa yang kau pikirkan saat ini._

"Zitao." Sehun tersenyum saat sambungan teleponnya terhubung.

 **/"Sehun, ada apa menelponku?"/**

"Aku merindukanmu. Bolehkah aku kesana sehabis pulang dari latihan?"

'" **Ini sudah jam 11 malam, Sehun."/**

"Aku ingin menginap disana."

Awalnya Zitao diam untuk beberapa saat, namun akhirnya Zitao menyetujuinya. **/"Baiklah. Aku tunggu."/**

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya."

 **/"Tidak. Kau sudah makan? Jika belum aku akan memasakkan sesuatu."/**

Sehun tersenyum manis, ia senang sekali. Masakan Zitao setelah ia lelah berlatih seharian? Apakah ada yang lebih baik dari ini? "Aku belum makan."

 **/"Baiklah. Cepat pulang, okay? Aku akan langsung memasak. Jika makanannya sudah dingin, aku akan mengusirmu."/**

"Okay, tuan putri."

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu menyandang tasnya. Ia tak ingin berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu nampaknya. Ia ingin bertemu Zitao, ia tak bisa menahan rasa rindu yang semakin saja membuncah karena mendengar suara Zitao.

"Yixing-ge, aku duluan. Tidak apa- apa, kan?"

"Ah, ya, tentu saja. Hati- hati dijalan." Yixing tersenyum sembari mengusap keringatnya. Luhan dan Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang pamit pulang. Lain hal nya dengan Chanyeol yang hanya diam, tak menggubris Sehun. Mereka memang tak banyak bicara setelah kejadian waktu itu, Chanyeol benar- benar mengacuhkannya. Sehun pun tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Pemuda tampan itu berlari kecil kearah mobilnya, tetapi mata Sehun terhenti pada salah satu mobil yang baru saja datang dan parkir tepat disamping mobilnya. Tentu saja Sehun mengenal mobil itu dengan baik.

"Yifan!" Sehun menyapa pemuda tampan yang keluar dari mobil, mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju pemuda tampan yang kini tersenyum pada sang adik.

"Kau baru selesai? Mana Yixing?"

"Ya, baru saja. Yixing mungkin sedang mengganti pakaian. Ah, aku baru akan menelponmu."

"Menelponku?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan menginap di apartemen Zitao malam ini."

 **DEG**

Perkataan Sehun membuat dada sang kakak seperti dihantam batu, Yifan yakin sekali udara berhenti bergerak disekitarnya. Mendengar nama Zitao diucapkan dengan lancar dari mulut sang adik tentu saja membuat Yifan serangan jantung. Seakan tersadar bahwa apa yang selama ini ia lakukan adalah hal yang paling salah dan mengerikan.

 _ **Benar.**_

 _ **Zitao milik Sehun.**_

 _ **Bukan... milikku.**_

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?" Sehun menyadari ekspresi Yifan, wajah sang kakak pun nampak pucat.

 _ **Bodohnya.**_

"Ti.. tidak." Yifan tertawa kikuk lalu memukul pundak sang adik. "Kau ini sudah besar rupanya. Kakakmu ini akan kesepian."

Sehun tersenyum manis, seri wajahnya benar- benar nampak bahagia. "Maaf, Yifan. Aku sangat merindukan Zitao. Kau tahu, kan? Waktuku tersita untuk kompetisi. Kau juga pasti merasakannya, Yixing juga sangat sibuk karena kompetisi itu."

.

 _ **Saat kau mengatakan merindukan kekasihmu, kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah menyentuh kekasihmu—**_

.

Yifan bahkan tak memikirkan perasaan kesepiannya karena Yixing. Selama beberapa hari ini, ia malah memikirkan Zitao yang tak bertemu dengannya. Tetapi, pemuda tampan itu lihai menyembunyikan perasaan. "Ya, makanya hari ini aku menjemputnya. Hahaha."

"Kalau begitu kau tak akan kesepian, kan?" Sehun melirik jam tangannya. "Aku akan terlambat jika tidak cepat. Zitao mengancam akan membuang masakannya jika aku terlambat."

.

 _ **Kau tidak tahu waktu- waktu yang menjadi rahasia kami berdua**_

.

Jangan tembaki kepala Yifan jika kini ia mengaku, bahwa ia cemburu. Zitao memasak untuk Sehun, mereka akan bermalam bersama... apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika berdua saja? Yifan sungguh tak bisa membayangkannya. Hatinya sakit bukan main.

 _ **Aku tak berhak, aku sadar itu**_

"Yifan?"

"Ah, ya! Maaf aku melamun, hati- hati dijalan!" Yifan berusaha terlihat biasa saja, meski hatinya ingin menggantikan posisi Sehun. Ia ingin menjadi Sehun yang bisa memiliki Zitao tanpa dosa.

 _ **Maaf, aku bisa selancang ini ingin merebut milikmu**_

"Kau ini, sana temui Yixing. Kau uring- uringan sekali." Sehun memukul lengan sang kakak kemudian berjalan menuju mobil. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Sehun melajukan mobil _sport_ -nya, sesaat membuka kaca mobil untuk pamit pada Yifan lalu kembali memacu mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Yifan masih memandangi mobil sang adik yang menghilang di gerbang sekolah.

 _ **Aku seakan tanpa jiwa**_

Yifan tersandar dimobilnya, menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat langit malam yang nampak kelam. Tak ada bintang sama sekali, berbeda dengan langit yang ia lihat bersama Zitao beberapa hari lalu. Yifan memejamkan mata kemudian menunduk dalam.

 _ **Sakitnya melebihi bayanganku.**_

Yifan mengepalkan tangan, ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Hidupnya terasa nyaman dan tenang ketika hanya ada dia dan Yixing. Tetapi, mengapa disaat Zitao masuk kedalam hidupnya, kehidupan Yifan tak pernah sama. Zitao menguasainya, emosinya, keinginannya... Yifan tak bisa berkutik. Meski ia ingin keluar dari pusaran permainan Zitao.

Namun... Fakta bahwa ia _**juga kekasih Zitao**_ membuat Yifan menentang kenyamanannya selama ini. Dia juga kekasih Zitao, kan? Meski Zitao hanya akan menghubunginya ketika Sehun tak disisi pemuda manis itu. Ia tahu dia hanya pelampiasan rasa sepi pemuda manis itu, ia sadar dengan jelas. Tetapi hatinya memilih tak disadarkan.

 _ **Dimana harga diriku selama ini?**_

 _ **Yang menolak siapapun untuk kukasihi—**_

.

"Sial. Keluarlah dari kepalaku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa lepas dari ikatanmu?**_

 _ **Aku tak ingin melangkah lebih jauh**_

 _ **Aku akan menyakiti semua orang yang menyayangiku jika tetap memilihmu**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa melanjutkannya**_

"Yifan?"

Yifan mendengar suara Yixing, ia melihat Yixing yang sangat cemas memandanginya tidak jauh dari sana. Bagaimana tidak, wajah Yifan terlihat pucat dan tertekan. Yixing berlari kearah Yifan, memegang pundak pemuda tampan ketika ia sudah berhadapan. Yifan masih terdiam, Yixing masih bertanya mengapa Yifan nampak tersiksa.

 _ **Apakah jika aku kembali...hatiku akan terbebas dari kepekatan?**_

"Yifan? Ada apa?!"

Dia tak ingin ditinggalkan lagi, ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Jika ia tetap mempertahankan perasaannya pada Zitao, dia akan kehilangan adiknya. Sehun akan membencinya, Yixing juga tidak akan ingin berada disisinya lagi. Tidak akan ada yang bahagia jika ia tetap memaku hatinya dalam permainan Zitao.

.

 _ **-"Kau benar. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka miliki, perasaan iri dan ingin memiliki akan membutakan mata. Tidak perduli akan menyakiti perasaan orang lain."**_

 _ **Wajah Zitao tiba- tiba murung. Yifan menyadarinya, pemuda manis ini bahkan memeluk kakinya dan merebahkan dagunya pada tempurung lutut.**_

" _ **Kau juga pernah mengalaminya?"**_

" _ **Tidak. Aku hanya sedang membicarakan diriku sendiri."**_

 _._

 _Bukan hanya dirimu, akupun sama brengseknya._

 _._

"Yifan!" Teriakan Yixing membuat Yifan tersentak, ia kembali melihat Yixing yang sangat khawatir. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis kemudian merebahkan keningnya pada pundak kecil Yixing.

.

 _Sudah seperti inipun... aku tetap tak mau menyingkir dari kesalahanku_

.

"Yi...Fan?" Yixing tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Yifan, terakhir ia lihat Yifan seperti ini bertahun- tahun yang lalu. Pasti pemuda tampan ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertekan. Yixing menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Yifan. Berharap Yifan bisa merasa lebih baik, meski Yixing tak yakin Yifan akan merasa demikian...

 _._

 _Aku ingin memilikinya._

 _Bukan dirimu._

 _._

"Yixing... jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Yifan berbisik lirih. "Hanya.. kau yang kumiliki."

.

 _ **Setelah menyakitimu**_

 _ **Aku tetap egois dan memintamu untuk tetap tinggal**_

.

.

.

Sehun menekan _password_ apartemen Zitao, ia begitu bersemangat ketika pintu Zitao terbuka. Ia masuk dan mengucapkan salam dengan pelan. Tersenyum manis kala melihat Zitao menghampirinya, masih memegang sebuah piring berisikan tempura dan salad.

"Sehun! Kau cepat sekali! Masakannya belum siap ku tata diatas meja." Zitao mengerucutkan bibir.

Sehun menghampiri kekasihnya, ia meletakkan kedua piring ditangan Zitao ke meja terdekat. Tentu saja membuat Zitao bingung, ia memiringkan wajahnya karena tidak mengerti. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan?

"Woah!" Zitao terpekik ketika Sehun tiba- tiba menggendongnya. "Sehun! Oh Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku ingin makan malamku!"

"Aku sedang menyiapkannya, Sehun! Turunkan aku!"

Sehun tidak mengindahkan teriakan dan protesan Zitao. Ia hanya tertawa pelan, itu membuat Zitao memutar bola mata malas. Sehun merebahkan tubuh Zitao diatas sofa santai tempat biasa mereka akan tidur berdua sembari menonton televisi. Meski nampaknya saat ini, Sehun sedang tidak mau menonton televisi. Ia tengah meneliti pemuda manis yang terdiam dibawahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Sehun dengan suara rendah.

Zitao mematung, mata indah Sehun membuatnya sadar, milik siapa dia sesungguhnya. Mata kelabu milik Sehun yang sangat ia sukai, mata yang membuat Zitao hanyut dalam rasa cintanya pada Sehun. Zitao tersenyum lalu mengalungkan lengannya dileher Sehun.

 _ **Aku sudah kembali, ketempat dimana seharusnya aku kembali**_

"Aku juga, Sehun. Aku ingin terus bersamamu."

Sehun mencium kening Zitao dengan sangat lembut. Ia usap rambut Zitao kemudian, pemuda tampan itu memang penyayang. "Setelah kompetisi ini selesai, aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur. Berdua saja."

"Ha?" Zitao mengerjapkan matanya. "Kemana?"

"Kemanapun kau mau."

"Jika aku ingin ke Eropa, bagaimana?"

Sehun tertawa pelan, ia mengangguk cepat. "Boleh."

"Jangan asal bicara, Sehun. Kau pikir pelajar seperti kita punya uang sebanyak itu? Kau tak mungkin meminta pada orang tuamu, kan?" Zitao mencibir.

"Aku mengincar uang hadiah kompetisi. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk memenangkannya."

.

"E..Eh.."

.

Zitao membulatkan mata, terkejut atas ucapan Sehun.

 _ **Kau ingin menghukumku dengan cara halus?**_

"Maaf tidak mengatakannya padamu sejak awal. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan." Sehun mengusap pipi Zitao sayang. "Aku ingin jalinan kasih kita semakin kuat. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu."

 _ **Cara yang lebih kejam?**_

Seketika rasa bersalah yang amat pekat menguasai hati Zitao, pemuda dihadapannya ini begitu tulus dan menyayanginya. Dia berusaha mati- matian untuk kompetisi hanya untuk menyenangkan Zitao, tetapi pemuda manis ini malah memilih bersama Yifan untuk mengisi kebosanannya.

Tidak, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seistimewa ini sebelumnya.

"Zitao?"

 _ **Aku dihadapkan kenyataan manis yang menyakitkan**_

 _ **Rumitnya dunia yang kuciptakan**_

 _ **Kalahkan rasa cinta yang selama ini kubawa**_

Sehun memang berbeda.

Dia tidak sama dengan semua mantan kekasih Zitao.

.

"Zitao?!"

.

 _ **Lantas... kenapa aku tidak juga yakin kaulah yang kuinginkan?**_

Sehun terkejut bukan main ketika Zitao meneteskan air mata. Pemuda manis yang tak sadar sudah menangis tentu saja langsung mendorong Sehun agar menjauh darinya. Zitao duduk dan menghapus air matanya secepat yang ia bisa.

 _ **Kenapa aku tidak bisa mempercayai cinta dan kasih sayangmu?**_

Ia benci menangis, ia benci terlihat lemah, dia benci jika seseorang melihat air matanya.

 _ **Aku berbagi cintaku dengannya**_

 _ **Hanya karena aku takut mencintaimu lebih dalam**_

"Zitao! Hey, bicara padaku. Ada apa?" Sehun sudah terlihat panik. Ini kali pertama ia melihat air mata Zitao. Pemuda manis ini tak pernah terlihat sedih didepan Sehun, ia selalu tersenyum. Terlihat bahagia meskipun Sehun tahu Zitao hanya terlalu takut terlihat terpuruk. Tetapi, Zitao tidak membiarkan Sehun melihat air matanya lebih lama, ia memberontak sekuat tenaga agar Sehun melepas tangannya dan Zitao bisa lari.

Namun, tangan Sehun tidak pernah melepasnya.

 _ **Kau terlalu malang mencintai dustaku**_

"Zitao, kumohon katakan sesuatu."

 _ **Cinta bukan rasa yang bisa menahanku lebih lama**_

Zitao kemudian menutupi wajahnya, ia mengutuk dirinya yang masih saja mengeluarkan air mata. Ia berusaha untuk berhenti, tetapi mata Zitao semakin memanas ketika mendengar suara Sehun. Apakah rasa bersalahnya sedalam ini hingga hatinya terasa sangat sakit hingga menangis?

 _ **Bahkan kata maaf tak akan sanggup melepuhkan kesalahanku padamu**_

"Zitao." Sehun akhirnya memeluk pemuda manis itu, menyembunyikan wajah Zitao didadanya. "Kau tak ingin... aku melihatmu menangis, kan? Aku tak akan melihatnya kalau begitu."

 _ **Mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada hatiku yang tak utuh?**_

Sehun memejamkan matanya, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tangisan dan isakan Zitao terdengar sangat menderita. Pemuda manis itu bahkan menyengkram pakaian Sehun dengan sangat erat. Tangan Zitao gemetaran, itu menandakan bahwa ada yang dia tahan. Tetapi.. apa?

' _ **Maaf.'**_

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Maafkan aku, Sehun._

 _._

Sehun lebih baik melukai dirinya ketimbang mendengar suara isakan pilu Zitao seperti ini.

.

 _ **Apakah penyesalan membuatku terlihat sebagai manusia?**_

 _ **Apakah itu berarti aku masih memiliki hati?**_

.

.

"Kau sudah tenang?"

Yixing memberikan segelas coklat hangat pada Yifan yang tersenyum tipis. Kedua pemuda itu berada didapur rumah Yifan. Yixing menghela nafas karena Yifan kembali diam, larut dalam pikirannya. Pemuda tampan itu hanya menatap pantulan dirinya dari cairan coklat didalam cangkir yang ia pegang.

 _ **Sejak kapan bayanganku terlihat seakan seperti senyummu?**_

"Yifan, jika kau memang ada masalah. Ceritakan padaku."

Yifan menggeleng pelan, kali ini menatap Yixing dengan taat. Merasa menyesal karena sempat membuat Yixing khawatir bahkan nyaris menangis. "Aku tidak apa- apa."

"Mulai tak jujur padaku?" Yixing menyipitkan matanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Yixing. Aku... aku hanya tiba- tiba mengingat masa lalu. Ya, terkadang... aku masih memikirkannya. Tiba- tiba terlintas dan membuatku sesak." Yifan bersumpah ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berani membohongi Yixing seperti ini.

 _ **Hanya karena perasaan tak menentu ini, aku menjadi pembohong**_

"Kenapa kau mengingat masa lalumu?"

"Mungkin karena aku... sendirian?" Yifan berharap alasannya kali ini diterima oleh Yixing.

Tetapi jawaban Yifan membuat Yixing terlihat sangat bersalah. Pemuda manis itu memegang tangan Yifan dengan sangat erat, berhasil membuat Yifan sadar bahwa nampaknya Yixing merasa dirinya lah yang menyebabkan Yifan kesepian.

"Maaf.. apakah gara- gara aku?"

"Tidak, Yixing. Jangan merasa bersalah. Aku yang terlalu manja."

"Tapi—"

 _ **Jika memang harus—**_

Yifan mendekap pipi Yixing dengan kedua tangannya, menghentikan ucapan Yixing seketika. Tatapan mereka bertemu cukup lama. Yifan kemudian tersenyum tipis, berhasil membuat Yixing terheran. Mengapa Yifan sulit sekali ditebak hari ini?

"Jika nanti.. aku hanya akan mengecewakan orang lain.. apakah kau akan tetap berdiri bersamaku?"

 _ **Aku hanya mencari tameng untuk menjaga hatiku**_

Yixing mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yifan. Meski Yifan terlihat sangat serius akan pertanyaannya, Yixing tetap tak mengerti apa makna yang Yifan maksudkan saat ini. "Yifan, apa yang—"

"Jawab aku, Yixing."

Yixing menghela nafas lalu membuka tangkupan tangan Yifan dipipinya, pemuda manis itu menyentil kening Yifan hingga membuat pemuda tampan itu terpekik sakit. Yixing melipat tangan didada, menatap Yifan dengan tatapan marah.

"Berhenti berwajah seperti itu! Dengar, Yifan.. meskipun kau membelah dunia ini menjadi dua. Atau kau menjadi musuh dunia, aku akan terus berada disisimu. Mendukungmu. Jadi, berhenti berfikir seperti itu!"

Yifan awalnya terkejut atas ucapan Yixing, tetapi akhirnya Yifan tertawa dan mengangguk pelan. Hatinya sedikit lega dan tenang. Yixing memang akan selalu menjadi pengobat terbaik untuk Yifan. Meski dia tak bisa melupakan resah hatinya, ia tak ingin membuat Yixing mencemaskannya lebih dari ini. Ia tak ingin menyusahkan sahabatnya. Masalahnya dengan Zitao akan ia selesaikan seorang diri.

Dia memang harus menyelesaikannya, secepat yang ia bisa. Sebelum ia menyakiti semua orang. Sebelum ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan Zitao yang akan melakukan apapun yang ia kehendaki tanpa memikirkan orang lain. Tidak. Dia tidak seperti itu!

"Nah, kau sudah lebih baik?" Yixing mencubit pipi Yifan.

Yifan berusaha tersenyum. "Ya, kembali kerencana awal?"

"Kali ini film yang ingin kutonton! Film yang kau rekomendasikan selalu film lama!" Yixing protes, ia menyeruput coklat hangatnya.

"Terserah saja. Pokoknya hari ini kita bersenang- senang! Aku akan keruang tengah dulu, merapikannya agar kita bisa menonton dengan nyaman."

"Hmm."

Yifan berjalan keluar dari dapur, tidak menyadari tatapan Yixing pada pemuda tampan tersebut. Yixing menghela nafas dan melirik cangkir coklat hangat Yifan, ia merasakan. Yifan tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Apa yang kau tutupi dariku?"

.

 _ **Apakah aku tak punya harapan?**_

 _ **Kau bahkan memalingkan wajahmu ketika aku memberikan segalanya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pertanyaan Serius : FF ini akan aku lanjut disini apa di wattpad?**_ _Aku agak kecewa sama grafik view dan tanggapan review nya. Bukannya aku ngemis komentar, Cuma yah komentar dari pembaca yang bisa bikin penulis kacangan kayak aku ini merasa ceritanya disukai atau dibaca sama orang lain. Kadang suka nemu pembaca yg ga pernah komentar (karena aku hafal siapa yang suka review) tp ngmgin pengarangnya ngemis komentar dan blablabla. Kalian apa ga sadar ya perjuangan buat cerita? Ga minta uang kok, ga minta aneh2, Cuma minta saran dan tanggapan. Gak perlu diomongin kyk gitu ya._

 _ **Buat yang selalu komentar, aku sangat menghargai kalian. Mungkin bosan yah aku bilang begini terus, terima kasih banyak. Kalian spesial.**_

 _ **OK, See you.**_

 _ **Barbie Huang.**_

 _ **NOV 2016**_


	7. PENGUMUMAN

PENGUMUMAN

.

GRAY DILANJUTKAN DI WATTPAD.

.

Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan pembaca karena aku harus memindahkan GRAY dari sini ke wattpad. Aku harap pembaca tidak kecewa dan jika memang ingin membaca kelanjutannya di wattpad sudah aku update chapter baru disana.

Wattpad aku sama dgn uname FFN, yaitu BARBIEHUANG (hilangkan spasi diantara dan BARBIEHUANG ya. Huruf capslock semua.)

Ditunggu di wattpad ya ^^

See ya

BARBIE HUANG


End file.
